


Eyes Only for You

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin wants to kill Private half the time, Dates, Doting Friends, Eye doctor Levi, Eyes, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Flirty Erwin, Fluff and Smut, Foster child Erwin, Gentleman Erwin, Kisses, Love at First Sight, Love crushes, M/M, Multi, Over Protective Armin, Parent Eren, Parent Levi, Rebellious Armin, Romance, Semi blind Eren, Slightly dense Eren, Twin Hange, Unresolved Sexual Tension, adoptive child Armin, awkward moments, clumsy Eren, crazy twins, protective Armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it like to have a beautiful young dad the center of everyone affection.<br/>It's up to Armin to protect the sheep from hungry wolves.<br/>But, what if that wolf was also another beautiful dad who just so happen to become Eren's Eye doctor.</p><p>Sneak Peek:</p><p>“Tell me how is your ability to see in colors?”</p><p>Eren thought about it for a while it wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible.</p><p>“It's not very vibrant, I can distinctly tell what color they are if I'm up close and personal...but, when far away it just looks like a big blob to me of all furry gray and white."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of A New

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "Hallo! Here is today story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Tomorrow will be another story/chapter I will be posting. Kudo's and Comments are welcome."

_**Eyes for you** _

 

_ **Chapter One** _

_ **The Start of Anew** _

 

Eren sat from the side line as he listen to the boy silent wailing, his service animals stayed close beside him. Commander head rested upon his lap while Private sat upon his shoulder while Corporal dangled off the opposite shoulder. Eren heart went out for the young teen, even though his eye sight were really bad if he wasn't wearing his glasses or contact lens. He didn't need his eyes to see that the boy was in obvious pain.

 

There lay Allen Arlert, Armin grandfather looking so peacefully resting inside the velvet bedding. His hands crossed over his chest wearing one of the many business suit he usually wears. Eren knew the man well due to his parents who were friends with this stern yet, compassionate man.

 

Setting Corporal down he stood up, the black feline looked displeased at being cast aside, Commander raised his head when he felt his master moving the large white German Shepard or as his papers has stated the Alsatian wolf dog. Commander was large even by most dog standards and was rather on par with a Great Dane. His coat was mostly white with the traditional dark brown and tan marking of a German Shepherd on his back, along his tail, and the back of his neck. This Shepherd has kind gold and blue eyes that have an intelligent like no other. And last, but not very less the African gray parrot that was quite the talker, she was the private that keeps her boys in line, it might not be a very girly name for a beautiful bird, but Eren at the time thought it suited her since their parents before had some title like military name. Like Commander who came from Major litter, and Corporal who came from Sergeant little and so on and so forth. It just seemed appropriate at the time....

 

Feeling the lick of Commander tongue on his hand he gave a small ear scratch behind his ear.

 

“I'll be alright. Stay.”

 

Eren gave the same command to Private and Corporal before he left his seat to go up to the child whose head was down while holding on to his grandfather picture. The only reason he thought this was because of the fuzzy shape his mind had pictured. He could see in colors, and can accurately make out who is who from the size alone, but it only became clearer when Eren slipped his darken glasses over his eyes to actually 'see' him vividly.

 

In doing so his eyes cringe in pain trying to adapt to the sudden light in take for his eyes to adjust the the bright lightening of the funeral home. Eren usually prefer not to open his eyes at all due to the high sensitivity of the light that effects him and surgery wasn't in option because of the risk factor he could literally go completely blind. It haven't been so bad as a kid, but now that he's an adult in his late twenties...it grew worst as time went by that he had to stop performing surgery entirely.

 

Stopping in front of the small boy he crouch down looking up to him, his long hair lifted up into a high ponytail. It was on the wavy side that was thick and full that went over his shoulder and slightly down his back that stopped in the middle of his scapula. If ever taken down it would just go pass the scapular by an inch or two.

 

“Hello...My name is...Eren. Eren Jaeger and I've known your grandfather for quite some time... I know you don't know me very well, but when you were little. You wrote to me as your pen pal while I was in high school. My parents, before they had passed away were very close friends to Allen and Allen supported me financially through high school and I would like to return the favor. I know you don't have anyone else to call as family and you are too young to be independent just yet....so, I like to ask you this. Would you like to come home with me? Would you be willingly to become a family with me, to be my son? I would very much like to adopt you.”

 

Armin blue hues looked dull despite the glistering tears of his eyes...his lips trembling as his tiny hands hold on to the rather large picture frame. Armin looked at Eren blinking as fresh tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He gave a loud sniffle and Eren dug into his chest pocket for the triangle shape handkerchief and shook it out before rubbing it under his eyes and telling him to blow so he could clear the snot.

  
Armin was only ten at the time stared at a young....beautiful man who looked at him with kind sympathy. He gave a choke cry and Eren gently stroke his hair as he leaned forward pulling him in closer to him.

 

“It's okay to let it out...You're still a child...so there's no need to hold it in. And even if you weren't a child. It's okay to cry when you're sad. It's okay.”

 

He murmur softly as he held the boy in his arm he ignored the digging of the picture frame edge to his chest as he rested his cheeks on the boy head.

 

“It'll be alright, Meine Wenig Armin. I'm here.”

 

Armin lifted his head, recognizing that nickname from all his letter he kept until now, it meant my little Armin... and that means that this man is the dandelion he loved so much as a little kid.

 

That was all it took for Armin to cry out loudly, his pain and grief for the only man who loved and raised him after his parents had died in an accident. It was too much for his small heart to take and Eren accepted it all. To the very last tear and wailing cry he stayed there, even as the people of Allen company and business partners and their workers cleared out. Eren stayed with the child, even as he peered up to Allen trusted secretary,

 

“Allen asked me in his will to take care of his grandchild...and I accepted it while he was on his death bed. I'm sure Allen told you this already in his will that I will manage the company until Armin is ready to take over. I shouldn't be to rusty since I worked for him before, but I'm sure a lot has changed so I'll be counting on you, Micheal.”

 

Micheal bowed his head,

  
“With pleasure, Mr. Jaeger.”

 

Eren just smiled,

 

“Eren is fine. I'm not into formalities..”

 

He replied as he looked down to the boy who ceased crying in favor to sleeping.

  
“Poor babe...his eyes are so swollen now...”

Rearranging the small child in his arm, he lifted him up carrying him in a similar princess hold. The boy head rested on his shoulder while his other hand rested underneath the boy knee. His teal-green hues that had a hint of gold and speck of amber red to make his eyes even more exotically appealing to look at.

 

With a few parting words to Michel who will be in charge of his stead he turned his head finally closing his eyes for that much needed relief.

 

“Commander, Corporal, Private. Come.”

 

Immediately they came toward him after he told them to stay earlier. Private landed on top of his hair while Corporal rode on Commander back who stayed standing on Eren left side.

 

“Let's go home.”

 

**

 

It's been five years since then, Eren who was now 29 years old was looking at his fifteen year old child who is now starting his first high school years of being a freshman.

 

“My baby is all grown up...”

 

Eren began as he looked at him through a pair of dark glasses,

 

“I think I'm going to cry...”

 

He sniffled as Armin held up his hands to ward him off.

  
“Daddy stop it....Daddy no....”

 

Armin panicked voice as he gave a nervous gesture to calm his father down,

 

“Daddy don't! Stop! C-Commander! Commander he's doing it again!”

 

Leave it to Commander to come to the rescue as he rounded the corner at full speed to bump into Eren who was startled him out of his moments.

 

Armin gave a relief sigh as Commander dug his nose into Eren hand giving him soft bumps on his thighs.

 

“....You didn't have to call, Commander....these are tears of joy...my little Armin is finally making his debut...he's becoming his own man...”

 

“Gah. Daddy stop it, you'll just get sick!”

 

Armin cried, maybe his dad shouldn't take him to school if he was going to be like that...

 

“You still have to see your eye doctor after this, Daddy.”

 

Eren sniffed a little blinking his eyes, the low candle was the only thing that lit the living room since he had the window blind closed and the curtain drawn shut to make it dark for Eren to see.

 

“Yes, yes....I know... Are we ready? I want to see you off...”

 

“Only if you promise me you won't cry.... I'll be worried if you get struck with a fever again.”

 

Eren didn't want to make any promises at first, but his adorable child was strong willed and would make him stay at home until his appointment time to go see his eye doctor if he doesn't promise him right then and there.

 

“Fine...fine, I promise I won't cry. So let me see you off. I bought this new camera that's been dying to be tested out. I'll capture your high school moments.”

 

Armin made a face as if he didn't want his daddy to do that, despite his daddy youthful looks, he was still very beautiful and Armin was constantly chasing off his daddy purser.

 

“....Only to the door...”

 

Eren was the one to make a sulky expression.

 

“I won't do anything to embarrassed you if that is what you are worried about.”

 

Armin eyes went wide and he shook his head in denial shaking his up do he went through great length to fix up.

 

“That's not it Daddy, I'm worried someone is going to hit on you again.”

 

Eren closed his eyes and gave a small sweet smile.

  
“Not to worry, Commander and Corporal won't let anything happen to me.”

 

He replied, he didn't mention Private because he was going to have her watch over Armin on his first day of school. Call him over protective, but he wanted to make sure his child was safe he hears plenty on the news about the bullying factor in school and he would be damned if his child becomes a target to such an abuse.

 

“......Hn..”

 

Armin glanced at Commander who looked up to him with his two tone eyes...

 

“Watch him well....You know Daddy gets into trouble all the time...”

 

Commander gave a gruffing noise that he has heard him.

 

“Who side are you on, Commander?”

 

Commander obviously walked toward Armin side and sat as he looked at to his naive master it was obvious that Eren was being tagged team from all sides today.

 

**

 

Eren was not allowed to drive anymore, but he can still take the bus which his son followed him carrying Corporal who didn't want to dirty his paws on the muddy ground.

  
The bus ride was only thirty minute long before they were dropped off and they were making their way to Armin school. The ride itself had been prepared before hand so they can get their own time. They reached the building at 7:54am, class didn't officially start until 8:30.

 

Despite what Armin had told Eren before he walked with him to the main office with all his service pet.

 

“Doughnut.”

 

Eren tilt his head making the bird who rode on top of it shift it's balance to keep from flapping off.

  
“It's not doughnut, it's Eren.”

  
He reprimanded...

  
“Mushroom~”

 

Armin looked up to Private, thanks to his previous hairstyle Private always refer to him as mushroom even when he changed his hairstyle to resemble his dads although it wasn't long as his since his hair stopped just off his shoulder lightly.

 

“It's Armin, A-r-m-i-n. Not, Mushroom.”

 

“He-Man!”

 

Eren could feel Armin heated gaze to Private...

  
“Don't roast her....I don't think I can stomach the idea of eating her...”

 

Armin often joke he was going to stuff her and roast her in the oven and even to this day he still says it.

 

“....I'll think about it.”

 

Eren stopped walking when Commander got in front of him as he bumped Commander rear with his knee.

  
“Sorry.”

  
Commander didn't mind use to it as his gaze looked at the few students that stared at him and made way to go around him. He was still...after all a very large dog.

 

“Okay, Papa this is the end of the road for you. Will you be coming to pick me up?”

 

Eren shifted his head,

“Yes, I am. Now, give me a hug and I'll get out of your hair.”

 

Armin rolled his eyes, giving a perfect white smile as he hugged his daddy tall frame he was tall, but a bit on the slender side, but was perfectly toned for his age. With all his walking and carrying a fat cat who doesn't look fat all was going to tone anybody body with strong arms, chest, and leg by just carrying that load alone. Armin had to struggle to carry Corporal, but now that he was older he can carry him now, but not for a long time without rest. Eren took the cat from his arm to have his upper body resting on his chest while his arm support his rear his paws gripping his shirt.

 

“Bye, Daddy.”

 

“Bye, Meine Wenig Armin.”

 

Seeing him off, Eren has no clue of the onlooker he was getting even as Commander lead him back outside.

 

**

 

 

 

Armin glanced at his schedule and then at the red watch that was on his wrist, he still has time before the first warning bell ring. Deciding to check out the cafeteria room he looked at the school map and made his way down a flight of stairs going left as he done so. It was a fairly nice school and everything, but he'd rather be home schooled....This way he could be with his dad twenty four/seven and he can be positive that his clumsy father won't off himself over something stupid....

 

Heading to the vending machine he dug in his back jean pocket for his wallet that was connected to a thing chain that was attach to his jean belt holes. Taking out two dollar bills he stuffed his wallet back in his jeans and looked up to a rather tall...male...sandy blond hair and can easily pass six feet tall. Armin was only a good five feet and six inches so when he stood behind such a tall person he feels shorter then he did in middle school. After calculating the height he was nearly seven feet tall at six feet eight.

 

Armin could distinctively hear music from the giant, when he turned around and didn't see him. They collided and Armin was the one to be knocked back, but before his tooshie could suffer the abuse of hitting the polish marble like floor long arms shot forward as large hand grasps his wrist then follow by another arm sliding around his back that held a pack of m&m in that grip.

 

Stunned, Armin was yank forward back on to his feet once more the giant didn't let go until he was stable.

 

“Sorry. Didn't see you.”

 

He murmur in a tone that didn't sound fully away.

  
Armin looked up to a pair of green eyes that looked at his blue ones,

 

“It's fine. No harm done.”

  
Armin replied, but just as he was to walk around him the taller male bend down to sniff at him... Armin eyes widen as he stumbled out of range, but the male followed him anyway breathing his scent anyway before giving a creepy smirk.... The action was so similar that he looked up to him with a stupefied expression on his face or to normal people it would be the what the fuck look.

 

“Armin... You're Armin aren't you?”

 

Armin reared it back getting out of range,

 

“Who are you....”

  
Weirdo...

 

But, Armin refrained from adding that to his question as he stared up to his question...

  
“It's Mike. We went to middle school together...shared a few classes together, like PE, music, and art.”

 

Armin frowned at him....Mike.....Mike Zacharius who was almost always sleeping in class...that Mike who gives him spare glances when he reads a loud or sleep near him during break when he left to be alone to go eat his lunch...that Mike?

 

He gotten....taller over the years...and his hair was a lot longer too...he was older then him about a year or two, but they manage to have a few elective classes together.

 

“Mike?”

Mike offer a gentle smile...a rare smile from his usual expression of indifference.

 

“Mn....you changed school suddenly....I've been worried about you. I came over to your place to find out that you had moved.”

 

Armin blinked at the revelation...Armin didn't have any friends at the time, but Mike did came over to his house when they were paired up for an art project of sort...or practice their instruments together...but Armin had long since given up playing the piano when his grandfather died.

 

“....A... A lot of things had happen.”

 

Armin replied looking away, Mike tilted his head only slightly to look at the shadow that covered those bright eyes he had been use to seeing when Armin was smaller... Placing his large hand on top of Armin head he gave it a gentle stroke to his head that made Armin remember his grandfather ruffling his hair like old time. The warm heavy palm was just like his grandfather when he pat his head in acknowledgment to whatever Armin was doing to get attention.

 

“It's nice to see you again. I'd invite you to come chill with me after school, but I promise my dad to help out at the shop after school. How about we chill during lunch period today and we can chill at my place tomorrow. You're still into that painter right? I've been meaning to give it to you after I asked my mom to snag a copy for me, but you were gone before I could give it to you.”

 

Armin didn't know what to say to that truthfully, why was he doing all of this...the way he spoke made it seem like they were long term friends or something then Armin thinking it was completely one sided.

“....It's okay, you didn't have to do that.”

 

Mike didn't seem bothered by that,

 

“I wanted too, I'll bring it tomorrow if that's cool with you. Where are you staying out?”

 

Armin kept a closed mouth since he honestly didn't want anyone to know where he was living at, especially to someone he hardly called a friend, they were more like an acquaintance to do their assignment with when put in a pair or a group of sorts.

 

“....I-”

 

The sound of the warning bell ringing throughout the building saved him as Armin gave a small smile.

 

Saved by the bell literally.

 

“Sorry. I need to go, I haven't exactly found my first period classroom, yet so maybe next time?”

 

Armin didn't bother getting a snack from the vending machine as he left the cafeteria to find his first classroom number. It wasn't had to find especially since his classroom number was near by to begin with as he stepped into the classroom and took a seat where it was empty. He prefer to be in the back near the window so that was where he sat.

 

**

 

“....Commander have you seen my glasses, I can't find it.”

 

Eren called out as he ran his hands all over his work study desk, Commander on the hand put his body between the bookshelf and his work desk where Eren unknowingly bumped into the dark his knees digging into Commander side.

 

Commander made sure he didn't yelp in pain as he gave a gruff of annoyance at the hit, Eren closed eyes looked down at hitting something firm, but soft...

 

“Sorry, Commander....I'll be sure to buy you a big juicy bones.”

 

Commander turned his head and pushed his muzzle into Eren hands sniffing it, shortly after he pit into Eren long sleeve green shirt with the brown tousle crisscrossing at the top with pulls on his part he had lead the practically blind boy to a seat before bumping his hips to Eren legs forcing him to sit precisely in the leather comfort chair of his work station.

 

With a low growl from Commander Eren remained seated as he goes off and searches for his dark eye glasses to keep the searing light from blinding him when he goes out for his appointment at eleven thirty.

 

Eren gave a small sigh, lately he's been feeling completely useless.... His eyes were becoming quite the problem for the past couple of months that he couldn't stand for much florescent light. His home consisted of more candles then he would care to admit of owning, but at less his house always smelled so good, the latest scent was called juicy watermelon and he quite liked the flavor. The reason why he used candle light instead of the florescent light inside his house is because it doesn't hurt his eyes and Armin took notice of the change in him when he doesn't flinch or squints his eyes at the warm glow, knowing that Eren would be in less pain with natural light then man made one Eren made sure to stock up on candles in a lien closet by itself. When it becomes dark outside Armin light this place up with plenty of those large candles for all of them to see which was quite pleasant. As for when it was day the sunlight do bother him so they keep the curtain close, but Eren doesn't always keep the blind close because the plants he owns needs sunlight so he keeps his eyes closed for the most part he'll just wear his dark glasses when he needs to go there. There was just a special place for all his plants it was his miniature green room he had inside his house as a personal hobby he likes to conduct when Armin goes to school.

 

“....Mnn...I don't like sitting...”

 

Corporal jumped up landing on Eren lap as he pressed his cold nose into Eren face.

 

_Yeah, but this is the only safe spot to be in since you always bump into everything..._

 

The feline purred as he arched his back when Eren warm long fingers stroke down his back the blunt nails giving the cat a bit of pleasure from the soft scratch.

 

“Hey, Corporal. Are you here to comfort me?”

 

Eren asked as he gave him light kisses, Corporal on the other hand would have rolled his eyes if he could...

 

_Not at all my clumsy adorably cute human of a brat, I'm here to make sure you don't move._

 

The feline responded with a quiet meow rubbing his scent on his human,

 

“Awh, Corporal you're the only one who loves me.”

 

Eren said at having cuddling the big black cat in his arms,

 

_You keep thinking that way....it's cute to have these misunderstanding conversation..._

 

The black feline purred, of course the cat truly does love Eren more then anyone or anything in this world and this one was his most preferred human master to have spoil him rotten.

 

Eren gave a small sniffle rubbing his face into the soft smooth fur body of his feline protector Eren ran his fingers through the long lithe body of his dear Corporal.

 

“Commander is so mean, he's always giving orders. Did you see what he did to me?”

 

Corporal actually figured out that he could really roll his eyes for a change and not get it stuck by the old saying.

 

_Oh, brother...if Armin ever saw this side of you the boy would collapse at how whiny you can be at being protected for your own safety..._

 

It was a while before Commander came back carrying a stylish eye wear case between his teeth that was lock gently in his jaw. The sound of his tag alerting Eren to look up with his eyes closed, he used Corporal body as a shield who gave a look of oh brother...

 

“He's back, Corporal. He's back.”

 

Commander looked away resisting to chuckle at Eren silly behavior, nearing the adult he parked his rear butt on the floor and gave a gruff as he set the case on Eren lap.

 

“Ah, you found them. Thank you, Prince Charming.”

 

Corporal ear twitched and gave a menacing glare at the overly large dog who was getting Eren attention. Commander looked away at the cat obvious display of jealousy, Corporal wasn't the only one who loves that human very much.

 

 

Eren set Corporal down to pick up the case, sliding his finger over the smooth case he released the lock and set it down just so he could pick up the thin rim glasses that had special lens that were dark for his special eyes. Useless, but special eyes regardless.

 

Slipping the lens on he slowly let his eyes open everything was a blur and his eyes were hurting him he wouldn't be surprise if his eyes get red from irritation. It was a while before his eyes could focus on anything. The strong dark prescription lens helped this practically blind man to see Corporal and Commander in front of him.

 

“Well....that's better...but, I think I'm going to keep my eyes closed for the most part...”

 

He said as he closed his eyes once more, the light still bothered him even with the special dark lens to tone it down.

 

Getting up and taking the cat and the case with him, Commander stood up and help guide him out of the room, with a few phone calls here and double checking he had everything including his eye bag for when he goes sees his eye doctor, he was ready to go. All he has to do was wait for the taxi to signal his horn for him and his two furry companion to get on board.

 

 

**

 

“Heh, well if it isn't Mr. Jaeger and his furry companions. Come in come in just take a seat and I'll dim the lights.”

 

Eren felt Commander brushed against his leg in a signal to move forward it wasn't long after he got into the seat and leaned all the way back resting his head on the head rest cushion, he only removed his glasses when told so.

 

“There. You can take off those shield, how is your eyes these days.”

 

Dr. Wilson asked as he pulled up his charts and checked the last two months report.

 

“Truthfully, it hurts to keep them open with bright lights on in the room or direct sunlight. My house looked like a classy mom-haunted scary house with all the candles I've been lighting up lately.”

 

Dr. Wilson added a small note with his messy slanted writing of his.

 

 

“I've been doing some research about your eyes, but your brain scan is normal...and I don't see the typical signs of which it could be life threatening to you.”

 

Eren hummed, he gets that he told him that before. He's been like this when he was younger, but it haven't bothered him until he left high school. With, how thing was he started learning how to read Braille and he memorized the phone keypad. Of course, Armin and him keep his home organized for Eren to find things quickly. Add that with folding his money weirdly and installing handrails in his bathroom he might was well be a typical blind person. He even got three seeing eye pets that caters to him all over the place which he is thankful otherwise he wouldn't have survive much in this world.

 

“Tell me how is your ability to see in colors?”

 

Eren thought about it for a while it wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible.

 

“It's not very vibrant, I can distinctively tell what color they are if I'm up close and personal...but, when far away it just looks like a big blob to me of all furry gray and white.”

 

Dr. Wilson nodded his head and finally put his chart down as he wheeled his chair over to do the usual check up of his eyes. They were the brightest of color this old man have ever seen when he gaze upon the teal-green of ever eyes, it looked cobalt, but not exactly. There was the typical of the blue and the green, but every now and then he would catch gold that reflects off some lights and even if he lean in closer the gold would have a speck of amber red to highlight the gold in his eyes. It was truly fascinating and if he had been a couple of years younger. He would love to study it and give in more test.

 

“....My professional opinion is to put you in the category of Ahromatopsia it's rare and is a inherited vision disorder, you most likely have gotten this from your father side of the family.”

 

Eren flinched at the light that was flashing in his eyes that he started tearing up a bit from the burn or maybe the discomfort of it. At less he can stop thinking of himself as a freaken vampire now...

 

“Can it be fixed?”

 

Eren asked, the doctor finally let go of his burning eyeballs to rest behind his shielded lids.

 

“In most case...No. You'll just have to keep doing what you've been doing. I can only say continue to wear dark shades and use your prescription glasses to read. However, your condition is rare and you have a few other symptoms that are....different, so I'm going to sign you over to a man I trust. He's renowned for restoring vision so perhaps he can still save your failing ones. His name is Levi Rivallie and he'll be your new eye doctor.”

 

Eren blinked and turned his head,

 

“S'cuse me?”

 

“I'm getting old, Eren and I'll be retiring as of end of this week. Don't worry I trust this man completely to take extra care to you for your special eyes. He seemed very interested in your eyes so let him help you, Eren.”

 

Eren wasn't so sure about this because one he'll have to memorize a new route to get to a new building and he has to scope the place in person to get a feel for it. Eren eyes might be useless, but his appearance seems to appeal upon the masses that he does get harassed if Commander doesn't keep an eye on him.

 

“I know, Eren. You don't like changes very much, but this can help you.”

 

Eren held his hand together and gave it a light squeeze as he gave a audible sigh,

 

“Here comes the what if part, Doc. What if my eyes can't be cured and it progress to blindness. Do I stop come seeing eye doctors when my eyes become completely useless.”

 

Eren tone was quite acceptance then most people, but even he was scared...he wanted to see so much to go to the beach and look at the ocean. Or watch his favorite show and jump up for the super bowls when it comes into season. Eren wanted to do so much, but he felt like his time was nearing an end to his ability to see and he still have a company to watch after until Armin feels the want to taking it over if at all.

 

“You'll still see an eye doctor and let's leave the what ifs until it truly happens. Now this is for the redness for your eyes. Just add a drop of this to it for the irritation and dryness. I'll put it in your eye bag and there's a note for Armin to know which eye drop to use for your pretty eyes.”

 

Eren snorted, sitting up and rubbing his eyes lightly before placing his special glasses over his eyes once more. It was right on time when the doctor added some more light into the room.

 

“Still flirting with me doctor? Shame on you.”

 

The old man merely chuckled,

 

“Ah yes, if only I was thirty something years younger.”

 

He replied as he gave the bag to Commander who took it in his jaws.

 

“Such a good dog, I got something for you.”

 

Eren swung his legs off the chair to feel private landed on his laps, he easily stroke her head as he waited for Commander to finish his treats.

 

“I don't see Corporal where is the small lad?”

 

Eren felt a grin forming,

 

“He's avoiding you because of the water incident. I don't think he'll come see you after soaking him to the bone.”

Eren replied laughing recalling that incident.

 

“Such a shame, I guess you'll have to give him this for me instead since I won't see him any more.”

 

Eren lifted his hands up to whatever the doctor was trying to give him,

  
“We could always meet for coffee it's not like this would be the end of our long long relationship together.”

 

The old man merely chuckled,

 

“I'm afraid it is, I'll be moving to be closer to my family on the country side of Europe. I'll call to keep in connection with you and just in case my other patient needs information to give to their new doctor just until everything has been transferred.”

 

Eren actually looked sad as he felt the wrap present inside his hands.

 

“What a shame, you're moving across the dang country.”

 

Wilson merely chuckled again as picked up a card scribbling Eren next appointment for next week.

 

“Yes it is, have Armin go with you. I made sure to set up the appointment after school hours. I will also put it in your care eye bag.”

 

After a few meaningful conversation and a slightly tearful fare well from Eren part he was heading back out to do a few errands before he stop back at home to wait for school to be let out.

 

**

 

Armin was silently willing the clock to hit 3:15 so he could go even though he sent a few text here and there while he was on break he was still kind of worried that his dad would get into some sort of trouble... The first day of school had been nice and all and even though he prefer to being alone Mike had other plans with introducing a few of his friends to him. One in particular looked like the young version of captain America except his hair was slightly longer and neatly swoop to the side like some sexy super hot professional model of sort with his set of husky blue eyes. Never mind the under cut he had in the back that just made him seem....discipline in a bad boy sort of way with those ear piercings.

 

Armin was even a bit star struck at how handsome he was, but beside that he meet two pair of twins that looked identical beside their gender and a girl who was really beautiful as well with her dark jet hair that had a slight purplish tint to it. She was tall, but strong looking an indifference appeal to her that could rival Mike stand offish attitude toward others like when he was younger.

 

Beside the five bunch he could come to like them if he did not have his dad as his top priority, as soon as that bell rang and the teacher finally dismissed them he had his things already packed five minutes before hand so he could be the fifth or sixth person to leave the room.

 

It was a good ten minutes before he even reached the school gate, but even then he was called out that he turned around some of his hair was slightly loose from the binds that held the majority of his long hair.

“....Ah, you're.....Erwin and Mikasa right?”

 

The two gave him a wave while the blonde gave him a charming smile,

 

“Hey, Armin. You free to chill right now?”

 

Armin turned his body to full face the two,

 

“No, I've got plans.”

 

The blonde shot down instantly that Erwin looked slightly disappointed at his invitation being shut down like that especially when his invitation usually gets accepted on the spot.

 

“Maybe next time?”

 

Erwin asked as his deep set of eyes stared into the bright eyes of the boy who was petite for his age.

 

“Will see.”

 

Armin replied with an easy practice smile,

 

“I'm sure I'll see you around.”

 

He added as he glanced beside Erwin and Mikasa to see Mike and the twins coming towards them. It was strange for Armin to even be hanging out this long with these people talking to him all at once.

 

“Armin! I'm here, sorry I'm late!”

 

Armin turned around to see Daddy waving at him that brought the brightest of all smiles on the blonde face.

 

“Daddy, what took you so long?”

 

Eren open his arms in time for Armin to throw himself in his embrace,

 

“Sorry, bout that, I fell asleep after doing some errands. Private pecked me half to death and for a second there I thought the cat was going to eat the canary when she almost pecked me in the eye.”

 

Although, they both know their bird wasn't a canary,

 

 

“You should have let him...”

 

Armin grumbled it would at less explain why Corporal and Private wasn't with them, they were probably in time out.

 

“You're dad is so pretty.”

 

Eren blinked and wonder where that came from while Armin turned to look at Mikasa who was gazing at his dad kind of strangely...

 

“Who is this? A friend?”

 

Eren asked as he peeked his eyes open to see Armin tilted his head back to look at his dad then at Mikasa and the others.

 

“Daddy this is, Mikasa and um...I guess we are. Over there is Mike he and I went to middle school together so these are mostly his friends.”

 

Mikasa didn't look like she didn't want Armin guessing so she confirmed it herself.

 

“We are. And it's nice to meet you, Mr. Arlert.”

 

Eren glanced down at Armin and chuckled,

 

“Um, It's Jaeger, but likewise. I hope everyone will be friends with him.”

 

Eren replied with a doggy like smile that was the kind of smile that won many people hearts over,

 

“Well, it's time for us to go. So I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok? Bye.”

 

Eren felt Armin tugging him along that he slightly stumble on his feet to follow him, Eren gave a quick bye before he was in sync with Armin shorter steps compare to his longer one.

 

“Armin dad sure is pretty.”

 

Mike murmur, but he doesn't recall of Armin having a dad back in middle school though....he knew he had a grandpa though...

 

“Yeah, but he doesn't really look like his dad, maybe he taken his looks after his mother.”

 

One of the twins replied as the male twin clasped Mike shoulder,

 

“Now should we go too, my sister been dying to get to best buy for a while now.”

 

Erwin looked after the two retreating form of the two males,

 

“Yeah, we can go. I gotta say that was one large dog.”

 

Mike nodded,

 

“It was... The German Shepherd was beautiful.”

 

Mikasa tap Erwin shoulder who looked at his god sister in kind,

 

  
“Alright so best buy first and then we can chill at the usual place.”

 

With their plans finalized they did what they sought after and by the time their day ended, Erwin and Mikasa returned home together to be on time to eat supper with their own dad.

 

Levi was waiting for them just as he was putting the stew into three separate bowls Levi looked up to his god son Erwin whom he is taking care of while his parents were in the army and constantly on the move to his own daughter Mikasa whom his deceased wife Akira gave birth to before she passed away. Since then he has been to busy raising a baby on his own and taking in a pre-teen to have a normal school life up til now.

 

 

 

“Welcome home you two, dinners ready.”

 

Mikasa went over to kiss her daddy on the cheek whom he lean down and accepted it with fluently grace, before he looked up to Erwin who gave a simple thanks.

 

 

“Smells great, Uncle.”

 

Levi gave a sound of acknowledgment,

 

“Drop your things into your room and clean up.”

 

With the two teenager leaving the room to go to their own respectable rooms they were down stairs in ten minutes top as they pulled out their chair and took a seat. The sound of dishes clacking together as they passed the nice buttery sweet roll around.

 

“How's school?”

 

Levi asked as he pour his wine into his wine glass, he always have a cup after work if it was a bit more stressful then usual.

 

“It was fine, meet one of Mike middle school friends today.”

 

Levi placed the wine bottle to the side as he shifted his gaze from Mike to Mikasa.

 

“Same, is it okay that Sasha and Annie come over this weekend?”

 

Levi gave a brief nod to her question he was fine with it so long they clean up after themselves.

 

“Just keep Sasha from devouring our month worth food supply.”

 

Levi tacked on as he gave the signal of bowing heads, the two follow suit.

 

“Thank you for the lovely food and let this meal nourish our body and our mind. Let it replenish what we lost so we can start anew for another day. Amen.”

 

With the two repeating amen they can finally dig in to their dads home cooked meals Levi had figured reading all the parenting book that this was also a sort of bonding between childrens and parent.

“What about you, Papa? How was work?”

 

Levi eyebrow twitched at the mention of work,

 

“....Stressful, a few of my clients don't believe in saving the environment from their lack of teeth hygiene. Add that with a few more patient into my registry, I'll have my work cut out for me. However there is a special case that will be stopping by my office and I'm looking forward to that appointment.”

 

The two children looked up to their father face,

 

“Papa has that look in his eyes...”

 

Mikasa pointed out as Erwin gave a small nod in turn.

 

“Indeed he does..”

 

This was going to be an interesting week, their dad is interested in a patient while Erwin is interested in Mike petite friend while Mikasa seems to like the small blonde father from their special interaction with one another. She could tell how close they were, but Mikasa was thinking more of the line that Armin dad was more of a mom instead.

 

Levi choose to dismiss what his children has to say about his eyes, because in truth he was when he saw a photo of those unique yet erotic looking eyes frame by sun kissed tan skin and long brown lashes. Levi had sketch those eyes many time and used wet color pencils to mimic those fantastic hues, he was quite interested in that man eyes and the case that goes along with it.

 

“Quiet you two. After supper go do your homework if you have any.”

 

He commented as he ate his stew and drank his wine in peace.

 

 

**

 

With a drop into Eren eyes Armin screwed the top back on the bottle,

 

“There. Does that feel better?”

 

Eren nodded his head closing his eyes to let the eye drop do it's magic to sooth his eyes,

 

“So....you're next appointment is on... Friday at four fifteen....and his name is.... Dr. Levi Rivallie. 3500 Suite A 200 on Sterling Rd....it's on the third floor in room 306. It's in the opposite direction to your old eye doctor office.”

 

Armin read a loud as he placed the eye drop into Eren medicine cabinet while reading the appointment card that was entirely fancy in it's design.

 

“I'll come with you, Daddy did you need anything to take with you for your appointment?”

 

Armin asked as he pinned the card on a tack board,

 

“Just my medical file and my eye bag.”

 

Eren replied back to Armin who was trying to not rub at his eyes, Corporal was finally out of his time out session to rub against his ankle while Commander was lying down near the foot of the master bedroom bed.

 

“Got it. Do you want to eat out, Daddy since it'll be late and all when we'll come back.”

 

Eren tilted his head to the side crossing his arms,

 

“Apple Bee's~”

 

Armin giggles as he run his daddy some bath water adding bubbles and bath salt to it.

 

 

“Still your favorite place to eat, huh daddy.”

 

“Yes it is. Just like TGI Friday~”

 

He replied over his shoulder as he crouch down to pet Corporal who smelled like fresh salmon hearing his bath water being run he got up off the floor to get his night clothes together. The two continue to talk until ten thirty that night. With them both done with their batch and they were close together on the sofa watching their favorite crime channel, Eren kept his eyes closed for the most part and just listen while Armin gaze looked with obvious interest at how the crime was being solved.

 

By the time it was time for Armin leading Eren back to his room with Commander jumping on the bed to lay at the foot of it, Armin took Corporal to sleep in his room for the night while he grabbing the bird on his way out of his dad room. He made sure to put the bird inside of her cage to prevent her from making a mess in her nightly rampage since she only does it when she goes into his room and not his father room.

 

Private eyed the coverall on her cage almost rebelliously as she ruffle her feather to laid them down neatly as she tucked her beak into her chest closing her dark eyes to rest her body.

  
Armin was glad she wasn't putting up her usual fight as he got in bed with Corporal hogging the majority of his pillows again. Sighing that his Majesty decided his spot to sleep in Armin took the other side making sure he at less got a pillow out of the bunch that was under the heavy cat body. Sleep took him like a prize awaiting for tomorrow to come once more.

 

Eren stayed awake a little while longer opening his eyes in the complete darkness of his room aside from the little digital clock that shows what time it was. When it was like this he can freely look around, but his vision was still just as bad as anything since all he see were fuzzy dark shapes that was blur or any shape or recognition to his unfocused gaze. Eren clung to the small hope that whoever was his new doctor could improve his eyes....if not for better vision then at less to dim down the painful ray of light that shoots dagger like needles into his eyes each time he wanted to open it and explore his surrounding. He was missing out on a lot of things in the media world and his hobby of making family album of the two of them.

“.....Guess will see when I go up there...huh..”

 

Commander turned his head toward his master who shifted to his side and buried his face into the over size pillow. Commander stayed up just a little while longer to make sure his master didn't say anything else until he turned his head back on his paw falling asleep to his master quiet breathing. Eren let the sweet dream welcome him into a new world where his eyes couldn't effect him in the sunny world with vivid image his reality self couldn't see so normally like it does when he was unconscious.

 

 

 


	2. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes the show going into past history into present admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "I'm working on part two. I'll have it up in a couple of hours or tomorrow morning!"
> 
> I'm currently working on Ghost Whisper, Forever us Three, Penetrated By You, Scarlet Love, and Come home with me.
> 
> :D I got some major pages going on here.. Lol.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are surely welcome!

_ **Chapter Two** _

 

_ **Love at First Sight** _

 

Levi Rivaille Ackerman was a thirty-four year old ophthalmologist specializing in special cases of rare eye diseases. He had a very good track record of helping people see with an eighty-seven percent success rate which was sixty-six percent higher than any other specialist in his field. Levi had not always been an eye doctor however.

  
  


For nearly eight years of his life he was a military combatant and surgeon. He excelled at fighting and had the highest rate of survival in all of the men and women he worked on due to his ungodly cleanliness habits as his men referred to it as.

  
  


After seven years of dedicated service Levi retired from the military with outstanding honors when he received a letter from his mother-in-law that she was dying and with no one else to turn too she informed him that his late wife had actually died giving birth to his child and had not been in fact of taken her own life because of Levi as his mother-in-law had previously told him.

  
  


Akira had been Levi’s first love and he had been so devastated when Kyoko had told him that Akira had been grief stricken at him joining the military on active duty that she had taken her own life almost a year after his joining. Levi had felt so devastated that he didn’t even believe that he belonged at her funeral, so much so that he had watched from a distance.

  
  


For seven years he believed that his late wife had hated him for being in the military so much that she would rather end her life than to live in a world where he existed. When Kyoko wrote to him and told him the truth and that she had been raising his daughter all that time he shut down for nearly a week before his best friend Walter Smith brought him back around with the help of Levi’s own godson who was a year older than his own daughter. Within another week Levi retired from the military with outstanding honors and at his mother-in-law’s house he meet his daughter Mikasa for the first time in either of their lives.

  
  


Thankfully Kyoko had somewhat seen the error of her ways for what she had told Levi about her daughter taking her own life because of Levi; that she had raised Mikasa telling her of all the things her father was doing for his country that kept him away from her. She had told Mikasa that her father was so important to the men and women fighting to protect their country that he couldn’t know about Mikasa just yet because he would quit everything to rush home and be with her.

  
  


In truth Kyoko had always liked her son-in-law, but she resented his choice to enlist in the military even though her daughter fully supported it. Akira never told Levi she was pregnant because she had wanted to surprise him with their new baby on his first leave home, but she had never guessed that giving birth to their daughter.

  
  


She would have to choose between her child’s life and her own which of course goes without saying to any mother who waited for their child to be born into the world that she would have chosen her child’s life over hers every time. Especially since that child was the living proof of their love and what they have shared together.

  
  


Kyoko had resented the fact that Levi had not been there for Akira when she needed him the most when she was giving birth to their child. That her own daughter would lie to protect Levi and in doing so Kyoko stubborn pride wouldn’t let her make things right until she herself was lying on her own deathbed.

  
  


Mikasa had been such a beautiful mixture of himself and Akira that he had fallen instantly in love with her. It wasn’t hard at all for Levi to settle down and take to being a father. He helped Kyoko out and took care of her until she passed away. Levi took care of all of her funeral arrangements afterwards by giving her a beautiful send off. Levi didn’t hold it against her for what she did, because Akira had been her only child and he had stole her away from her mother when they were just fourteen.

  
  


They married the same day they both turned eighteen because it was a day that they shared. It was their birthday present to one another. Not long after their marriage Akira stood by him as he enlisted in the military which had always been his dream.

  
  


At the age of twenty-five Levi had no trouble getting a job as a surgeon at a local hospital with good pay but after a year of working at the hospital he didn’t like all the time it had took him away from spending time with his daughter that he turned to private work.

  
  


He tried various different types of medical work, but the work he found most fulfilling was when he helped a young boy who had a rare genetic disease eating away his vision to see again. Levi knew exactly which field he wanted to specialize in and went through the necessary paperwork and extra training to become a licensed ophthalmologist.

  
  


Not long after he had become a fully licensed ophthalmologist Walter and his family came to visit him and Mikasa in their new home. They had moved back to Levi’s old hometown where Kyoko’s house still stood. Levi paid to have the house well maintained inside and out because after Kyoko’s death at the reading of her will he learned that she had left everything she possessed to Levi and Mikasa.

  
  


Levi’s godson Erwin was just about to start his final year of middle school but he was two years behind because of his constant moving that Levi, Walter and Anastasia came to an agreement that for as long as Erwin wanted or at least until he finished college he would live with Levi and Mikasa so that when Walter and Ana left Erwin stayed in a stable environment to finish his education without trouble.

  
  


Walter and Ana made Levi Erwin’s legal guardian because they couldn’t take care of the things he would need taken care of such as school, and social growth that all children will need or if he got sick and they were hundreds of miles away Erwin would have someone to truly be there for him.

  
  


Erwin had been twelve, nearly thirteen, at the time and over the next five years the three of them and their three dogs became an extremely close family with set rules and boundaries that they all respected. Erwin and Mikasa knew that they could come to Levi with any problem they had. Levi’s job never caused him to miss important events in his kids lives and always allowed for them to eat their morning and evening meals together every day. He would even on special occasions when they asked made them homemade meals for lunch to take to school with them.

  
  


As they grew older Levi allowed both Mikasa and Erwin to not only have a car but a motorcycle as well but they had to follow strict rules regarding both of those vehicles or else their privileges to those vehicles would be revoked should those rules not be followed.

  
  


Such as they were not allowed ride their motorcycles in the snow or sleet and only in the rain if it can’t be avoided but if was during bouts of weather where several feet of rain was falling during the week they are not tot ride them at all.

  
  


Levi had no problem with either of them getting piercings as long as they got permission from him before hand to have it and it was the same if they wanted tattoos though he would prefer it if Mikasa never asked to get one and thankfully she hasn’t yet. He was a firm believer in allowing his kids to have their freedom as long as they had and followed the rules kept in place to keep them safe.

  
  


Levi’s office was open from eight in the morning to five in the afternoon every Monday through Friday. He made special exceptions if one of his patients needed urgent eye care and that would be the only time he would be in the office at any other time. He checked his chart seeing that it was four on a Friday he only had an hour left before he could head home to his kids.

  
  


He noticed the name of the new patient that Kyle Wilson had sent to him. The one with the unique, yet extremely beautiful eyes. Since he had a few minutes before his appointment time Levi went over the file that Kyle had sent over to him. He had graphic pictures of the eyes open wide staring back at him through thick lashes.

  
  


When the receptionist informed him that it was time for Mr. Jaeger’s appointment and he was signed in the receptionist told him about escorting him in herself, but Levi decided against that saying he would do it since he does greet his new patient himself. Although, this particular patient he just wanted to see for himself. Leaving his office he followed the woman into the common area of the waiting room.

  
  


_"Mr. Eren Jaeger? It’s time for you to be seen."_

  
  


Levi said as he stepped out into the waiting room.

  
  


His eyes landed on a rather tall male in the company of a smaller blonde and three animals hurdle around the long hair brunet. Funny enough the man’s dog looked just like his Major and Lieu that the dog this man own could possibly be one of Major’s pups. The man who was wearing the dark glasses stroke through a purring cat who pawed playfully at the master slender caramel skin. The shaded male tilted his head up and seemed to be searching for him when he gave a small smile. Lifting a protesting cat he handed him over to Armin awaiting hands.

  
  


“Kay. I'll see you guys in a bit.”

  
  


Eren told them as he felt his hands being grasp by something cold before slender finger grasp his softly. The touch actually made Eren fingers twitched, but shortly after relaxed when he made his first step toward him.

  
  


When the man came with him Levi guided him easily to his office and into a comfortable chair. He wanted to get to know the man before moving on to the actual eye exam.

  
  


_"Alright now that you’re settled in I am Dr. Levi Ackerman and I will be your eye doctor from here on out unless you decide to chose someone you feel is more qualified to be in charge of your eye care…. I like to get to know my patients before just jumping into the exam chair so I would like to ask what your questions and concerns are at this time?"_

  
  


Levi asked because if nothing else while working he was extremely professional. He tended to keep his personal and private lives separate because it caused less problems. He had no problem ditching his professionalism when he was interacting with his patients outside of work because if he happened to run into one of his patients while out shopping he would still maintained a friendly attitude with them but, will never discuss work related issues he would tell them to make an appointment and then they could go over it. Levi himself couldn’t wait to dim the lights in his office so he could get a direct look at those beautiful eyes of his that haunted him for weeks in his dream.

 

Eren sat into the chair that he has been guided into, not once did he reach up to remove his lens unless asked too. Eren listen to the sound of his voice and finds himself liking the slight accent that rolled on his tongue giving him a slight high pitch, but still very much masculine in a deep vast that had his ears slightly red becoming embarrassed where his thoughts were going. Eren just pray that it didn't show on his face when he cleared his throat a little.

 

 

"….No… Not really. He said that you would take extra care of me because of my eyes…. Um... Excuse me, Dr. Ackerman, but the lights are still bothering me in this room… Even with my eyes closed it’s still a bit painful to bare even with the lens to dim the lights…."

  
  


Eren replied, with his head resting on the head rest he had to shift his head a bit to be comfortable since his hair was up high and pulled back to be out of the way during his eye exams due to him growing it out considerably over the years.

  
  


"And… If there's anything that you can do to make the sensitivity toward the lights die down to something more bearable I would be grateful for that alone. It doesn’t matter to me anymore if I can see or not, I just can’t deal with the pain. It makes me feel bad that Armin has to keep the house super dark for me during the day even with all those lit candles…"

He confessed in the end.

  
  


Eren only knew what he had heard from his previous trusted eye doctor told him about this Ackerman...he told him that he was the best in this field and is highly trusted. The way Dr. Wilson had made Levi out to be is that he's humanity's strongest nationwide when it came to eyes...

  
  


Levi nodded and got out of his chair going to the light switch and killed the lights when Eren said that the lights hurt his eyes even with his eyes closed and having those dark glasses on. Levi kept blackout curtains on all of the windows of his office, but before he closed the window he lit up the few candles he prepared before hand making them all glow brightly. Once they were lit up did he walked over to the wall of windows that was behind his desk and slid the curtains closed while still listening to Jaeger talk until he was finished.

  
  


_"How is this? Are you able to remove your glasses at this level of light? I would like to take a direct look at your eyes myself. I get the feeling the pictures attached to your files don’t do them justice."_

  
  


He said propping himself on the edge of his desk near Jaeger as he waited for him to remove his glasses.

  
  


Eren did not get what Ackerman had meant about pictures not doing his eyes justice, but he couldn't help feeling slightly nervous now. So when he did removed his glasses he kept his eyes firmly closed for just a few second longer.

Eren only waited for those few seconds longer to make sure that all of the lights were blocked off making the white wall he sees behind his closed lid dim down considerably. It was a minute before Eren could respond to him…

  
  


"Sorry for the trouble… It’s a lot better. I just have one more request, please don’t use those light pens okay? I can’t take it…"

  
  


The shake in Eren clenched hands that held a small blue bag were evidence of the last few times he had been blind sighted by those deadly weapon beans that had him screaming in pain… It hadn’t been easy for him to get over it that he kept his eyes closed for days if not weeks. Levi saw the soft tremble in his hands and gave an acknowledge sound that he has heard.

  
  


“ _I won't use the pen, let me see your eyes.”_

  
  


Levi replied, his own eyes adjusted quickly to see him as clearly as day.

Levi watched him moved one of his hands up to remove the glasses that kept him from seeing the hidden treasure beneath closed lid.

  
  


When he finally revealed those beautiful eyes were red from the light exposure…

Eren was rapidly blinking his eyes trying to resist the tears that were forming.

  
  


Levi would then lean in closer to him cupping the male beautiful face by tilting it in his direction and at an angle that gave him the best access to the man’s eyes when he finally show him those beautiful peepers he could get himself lost in.

  
  


Eren eyes had that strange exotic bright blue mixed in deeply with teal green there were specs of gold, but it was his pupil that were strange they were just mere tiny little specs of separated dots that didn't form or develop properly.

  
  


But, even so the male was nothing, but drop dead gorgeous his slightly thick brows were slightly narrowed, his lashes were long and full with a beautiful curve that captivated a deep look into the male eyes. Levi had to blink to keep himself from being drawn in to stare at those beautiful eyes for hours on end. To distract himself he made small talk while his fingers grazed his soft, yet supple smooth skin.

  
  


_"Armin is your son correct?"_

  
  


Levi murmured as he inspected those gorgeous eyes that had him transfixed for over two weeks since Kyle had sent him the file asking him to take a look at it and to let him know if he’d be interested in taking that person on as a new patient from him when he retired. That shitty old man knew Levi wouldn’t be able to pass up those eyes which was why Eren was the only patient that old fart had sent his way.

“ _Yes, he is.”_

  
  


Eren replied with obvious fondness that gave Levi a ghost of a hidden smile since he knew that feeling when he thinks about Mikasa and Erwin.

  
  


_"Are those eye drops working that I told Kyle to have you try? It should have helped with some of the irritation that the light causes…. Frankly I’m surprised Kyle didn’t turn you over to me sooner….. Your eyes seem far more advanced than they should be for someone of twenty-nine…. Usually, I only see this amount of degeneration in someone in their forties….. Frankly I want you to get a blood panel done. I’m rather concerned you’re not getting the right amounts of vitamins and minerals needed to keep your condition at bay….. It could also explain why your eyes are so sensitive to the light….."_

  
  


He murmured opening Jaeger’s eyes wider and tilting his head this way and that so that he could fully inspect them. Levi’s own eyesight didn’t need much light to do Eren examination. Not to mention his arm chairs were far more comfortable to be sitting in than the actual exam chair he had. Levi made a side mental note to call Zoe later and have her build him an armchair that can turn into an exam chair with all the comfort of an armchair for the comfort of his patients.

 

“Oh actually, they are. In fact...I could use some right about now..I have it in my eye bag.”

 

The taxi he rode in didn't have tinted window so he wouldn't be surprised if he had blood shot eyes and was creeping his doctor out.

 

“I guess the only reason, Dr. Wilson didn't turn me over is because I would have decline. I don't like changes very much. No offense to you, it's just a hassle for me to memorize a new place. But, since he's retiring there was just no way for me to refuse. I still needed the prescription for my eyes, so here I am.”

 

 

Eren confessed his second trivial of the day, Levi had to smile at his honesty. It was more then just refreshing as he gave a little huff that could have been a laughed.

 

“Anyway, my eyes were very bad to begin with since I was a child. It just kept getting worst as I aged. I have you know, Armin make sure I eat the right food everyday. The child practically studies eye improvement supplements through food. There isn't a day that I can not remember when I'm not eating my veggies.”

 

He told him casually getting use to the gentle turn here and there, it actually felt....nice... Even though Eren eyes were open he could barely make out the shape of the man, unless he gets closer and hold still for his eyes to track and pin him down he couldn't really see the guy. What he can tell was that his hair was dark and he seemed...lithe, by his hands and slender shades of his outcast shadow.

 

If only he was wearing his glasses he could probably see him clearly, he wanted to know the face of that sexy voice that belonged too. Yes, Eren is aware he thought of that voice sexy, but he thought the same thing when he listen to Leonardo DiCaprio, Johnny, and Brad Pitt...

 

 

Levi had to bring his face in only inches from Jaeger’s so that he could closely inspect the irritation around each of his irises. He nodded his head listening to him before he sat back and grabbed the blue eye bag. Unzipping it he pulled out a vial of the eye drops he had sent to Kyle for this man.

He unscrewed the dropper and set the vial cape down on his desk while he kept the dropper in his hand.

  
  


_"I’ll apply some of the drops now….."_

  
  


Levi said holding the man’s eye open with his free hand while the other added three drops of the liquid to each of his irritated yet, beautiful eyes before he released his hold to keep Eren eyes open until he was finished. Eren closed his eyes letting the moisture do it's magic with a soft relieved sigh, while Eren was resting his eyes Levi spoke again.

  
  


_"So what school does your son go to?"_

  
  


He asked for a bit of a friendly chitchat while they waited for Eren to resume the examination. When his eyes were less irritated Levi moved to inspect them once more now that the irritation receded for any visible changes.

 

"Survey Crop Academy…”

  
  


Eren answered, but as he done so Eren eyes decided then it would zero in on the being who loomed over him and for an instant flash the being face cleared up to reveal the most beautiful deadly piercing eyes he has ever seen in his whole life time. Eren didn't know he was holding his breath until he visibly released it with a shaky sigh.

  
  


“Whoa..your eyes… Even though it was for a few seconds…They were very pretty…"

  
  


He said closing his eyes to hold in the liquid… The relief was not instant, but it was better after a minute or so passed before he could open them again. This time he rapidly blinked his eyes to keep the tears at bay.

Eren can’t afford to get sick now…

  
  


_"Aaah…. My daughter and my godson goes to that school too."_

  
  


Levi said when Jaeger mentioned Survey Corps Academy. When Eren mention that his eyes were pretty he couldn’t help the faint blush that spread to his pale cheeks. There has only been two people who had ever said that to him about his eyes which were his late wife and his daughter.

  
  


_"Ah…. Um…. Thank you…. I… I uh… Don’t hear that from very many people."_

  
  


Levi said a bit embarrassed, but felt as if he should thank him for his words anyways not only did he develop a crush over the man eyes for the past two weeks. He was getting the bad case of love at first sight at only his first meeting.

  
  


"Really? That's hard to believe…. Even with my useless eyes I could see how pretty they are it has a beautiful...brilliance to them…”

  
  


Eren spoke honestly, he couldn't really describe it very well, but it had a powerful glint to it that can steal a person breath to it by just looking. He just hope the color he had seen was the man actual color of sharp gray and chips of ice blue to them like lightening.

  
  


“ _I don’t find your eyes useless at all. They’re just a little crooked in their code and haven’t found their purpose yet…. They’re very beautiful and captivating that one has to have strict concentration to keep from getting distracted when examining them."_

  
  


Eren found himself blushing, his eyes looking forward again at the cold touch that was slightly warmer peered his eyes open just a little more. With Eren falling into silence, Levi would say anything to get the man to talk to him more since he can't get enough of the low sweet tone the boy has for a voice. It shouldn't even be called that because whatever Eren was saying sounded like music to his ears.

  
  


_"Did you know that more than eighty-five percent of all people with your specific genetic condition do not absorb all the necessary vitamins and minerals they need to keep their condition in check just from eating healthy alone that they will need mineral and vitamin supplements to compensate what their body can not absorb by food alone?"_

  
  


Levi asked bringing his face only inches away from Jaeger’s to check the area around his pupils and the areas of his irises for any specific anomalies that could be a sign of what he was talking about. By the time he was finished he had found several indicating markers, but he would still need a full blood panel to be perfectly certain which vitamins and minerals the man would need to start supplementing.

  
  


"Well, I figured that could be the case so I took some pills that I trusted to replenish what poor sight I have left…"

  
  


Eren replied back, he had been a doctor too at one point of time he at less knew the basic eye care as a doctor at less.

  
  


While Levi examined Eren eyes they shifted before the little specks seemed to dilate then shifted back to undilating again… It was wrong….but, Levi would change all that if he had any say about those gorgeous eyes.

  
  


"…. I’m aware that my eyes don’t look like the others that have my advanced stage of disintegration at my age I had been a doctor before so I do the best of my ability to take care of myself as much as possible.”

  
  


Eren informed him casually, but then again Eren is not an eye doctor so who knew what he's missing. It's not there were many grifted book for him to read and study about his eye condition.

  
  


  
  


_"That’s true but I know of a few all natural ones that work very well at slowing down the condition and when the vitamins and minerals are in your system at high enough levels it should cancel out most of your sensitivity."_

  
  


He chuckled softly, reluctantly he moved back and stood up moving back around to the other side of his desk as he pulled out the sheet for the blood panel he wanted covered and then signed it. He tore apart the paper from it's glued note pad and walked back around to Jaeger placing the paper in his hands. In the mean time, Eren had put his dark shades over his eyes relieved that it's finally over.

  
  


_"I want this blood work taken care of by next week and I’ll see you again the week after to go over the results… Do you have any specific day and time you would prefer for your visit? Oh and you’ll have to fast for twenty-four hours for this panel of test so be sure not to eat anything or drink anything but water twenty-four hours before that test."_

  
  


Levi said after placing the green and white paper into the man’s hands. He was contemplating on whether he was going to admit that it was his eyes and not his condition that had him agree to take him on as a new patient for less then pure thoughts of professionalism and something more of personal.

  
  


“Guess will see... Not many medicine or supplement stays in my body for long. Because of my high metabolism. I sure that’s why my eyes are deteriorating so quickly, because my body burns it off before it can stick."

  
  


Eren felt the smooth paper brushed against his hand that he took it with a little smile.

  
  


"Since I don’t know my way around this part so well just yet. I would prefer it if it's after Armin school hours to come here or on the weekends."

  
  


Levi didn’t really offer this last exception to many of his patients, he was going to make an exception to this person for house calls. The only other ones that he did house calls were children and blind that had another disability to go with it if they were incapable of coming to the office themselves.

  
  


_"If coming in is too difficult I can always make house calls for minor exams and check ups…..”_

  
  


Levi offered to him he had to catch himself several times to not just stare at his eyes but, to examine them fully now that it was hidden behind shades. He can guess that was why Kyle had sent him his file in the first place. Kyle had known Levi since he was small and became a long term friend to the Ackerman's, because he had known his mother when she first moved here from France with Levi and his infant sister.

  
  


Leah was still currently in the military though she plans on retiring soon at least that was what he had gotten from her last letter.

But, beside his family history Levi would just need to know what day of the week and what time Jaeger would want him to show up if he wanted him to do a house call instead of coming all the way down to the office.

  
  


"Heh, You’re already spoiling me now aren’t you doctor?….. How about this, since I don’t go out very much because I'm a walking hazard. If it’s cloudy and not overly bright with sun power I’ll walk here with Armin. But, If it’s too sunny and if it has snowed. I’ll reschedule to having a house visit. I’ll be sure to check the weather for that week to check my option if you don’t mind…”

  
  


Levi smiled softly at his suggestion and nodded even if he couldn’t see it.

  
  


_"Very well I find that agreeable. Just don’t forget to call and schedule the appointment for the week after next."_

  
  


“Sure, thing.”

  
  


The two of them walked back together into the waiting room where Armin got up to meet them half way. It seemed that his dad was getting along well with his eye doctor upon the first meeting.

  
  


"It was nice meeting you, Dr. Ackerman."

  
  


Eren said when they were finally in range for Commander to stand and walked over to him. The brush of the dog body against his thigh. Even though his eyes are bad his other four senses drastically heighten. Like his hearing, touch, taste, and smell were a semi to blind person best friend. Eren bend over to stroke Commander face giving loving kisses that made Corporal hissed in retaliation. Eren stood up straight to take the grouchy cat into his arm relieving Armin from his duty.

  
  


_"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Jaeger. I look forward to working with you and helping you with your eyes."_

  
  


Levi responded in kind, he couldn't wait to see him again. Those eyes truly had been more beautiful in person than the pictures did them justice.

  
  


Seeing the dog up close Levi noticed his size.

  
  


_"Hmmm….. You’re almost the exact same size as Major…."_

  
  


He murmured to himself looking the dog over before digging in his pocket and pulled out one of the dog treats he still had from that morning’s walk with his own three dogs.

  
  


  
  


_"Here you go for being such a good, helpful boy."_

  
  


Levi murmured holding the treat out to the dog. His features always softened from their natural scowl when he was dealing with animals that a gentle smile curved his lips as he crouched down to give a soft stroke behind his head.

He was a beautiful Alsatian Wolf Hound just like his three and just as large which was rather uncommon which also made him wonder if this one might be from one of the twenty-three litters that Major had Sired.

Commander took the treat between his powerful jaws and crunch down to it, his tail gave a soft wag, because he is helpful unlike a spoiled feline.

  
  


“Major?…. How funny that’s Commander’s father name."

  
  


Eren spoke up as he tickled the cat chin who purred hard at the scratch that had his tail curling and his paws grabby at Eren brown wrist.

  
  


Private flapped away from Armin to land on Eren shoulder.

  
  


"Doughnut…. Doughnut back."

  
  


Eren turned his head to the bird with a disapproving lip frown,

  
  


"It’s Eren. E-r-e-n. Say, E-ren."

"Doughnut."

  
  


Eren shook his head and the bird mimic Eren movement with her own head,

  
  


"That’s still not right, Private."

  
  


Levi affectionately petted the large dog as it chewed the treat quickly to scratched Commander behind the ears before standing up with a smile.

  
  


_"Well...”_

  
  


Levi mused out loud,

  
  


“ _It’s entirely possible he’s one of my Major’s pups since he has Sired twenty-three litters in his seven years… One of his pups I have and they all strangely have similar size in common.”_

  
  


He was rather curious about Eren's animals when the bird kept calling Eren Doughnut. Laughter lit his eyes but he was nice enough not to laugh or let out the grin that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

  
  


"Is that so? Maybe we can have a dog meet at a park or something to see, but for now I'll see you later for that appointment."

  
  


Armin on the other hand gave the doctor a stern evaluation to make sure no funny business was going on with his dad. This wasn't the first time a man came on to his daddy for other intention then to help the brunet.

  
  


_"Yes, I will see you later so don’t forget about that blood panel because I still want to look it over before our next visit."_

  
  


He said firmly as he walked over and got the door for him. He wasn’t at all surprised with the looks he was getting from the kid but he almost laughed because it was the same look he saw on Mikasa’s face every time she saw someone checking him out while they were out together.

 

With a few parting words they left, Private rode on Armin head speaking gibberish by calling Armin he-man on the way out.

  
  


***

  
  


 

Mikasa and Erwin were hanging out with Mike, Annie, Andrew and Sasha as they usually did after school to grab a show if they had nothing better to do.

  
  


"So what did your dad say about us coming over for the weekend Mika?"

  
  


Annie asked leaned against her twin brother Andrew as they waited for their movie to start.

  
  


"Papa said that I can have you and Sasha over for the weekend, but Sasha can’t eat all the food in the house."

  
  


She said with a soft smile as she petted Sasha’s head gently. When the two girls had first met in junior high Mikasa had adopted Sasha as her pet because she had reminded her of a chipmunk the way she would eat and stuff her cheeks until it was full.

  
  


Sasha lean toward the pat, but sulked at the restriction that has been made…

  
  


"Awhh….but, I’ll be hungry…."

  
  


She grumbled.

  
  


Mikasa smiled softly patting Sasha’s head once more and nuzzling her cheek.

  
  


"Don’t worry I’ll ask papa to make lots for each meal and lots of snacks too."

  
  


If it came down to it she would use he secret weapon on papa that he could never refuse. She only pulled it on him once in a while so he couldn’t build up immunity to it. It was the best way to keep it effective.

  
  


_**"I wonder if Uncle’s met with that patient who eyes captivated him… I wonder if he’ll ask them out."** _

  
  


Erwin said with a grin wrapping his arm over Mikasa’s shoulders. Mikasa gave him a cold look because she didn’t want anyone stealing her papa away. Sharing him with Erwin was one thing, but she refused to let just anyone have her papa to take over the role of being her mama.

  
  


Though that thought brought her back around to Armin’s daddy and she had been thinking that he would make a perfect Mama. Hell if she were honest she would love to braid all that beautiful brown hair Armin papa had.

  
  


"I wish Armin would come play with us too…"

  
  


She murmured resting her head on Erwin’s shoulder. Her words got Erwin and Mike’s attention which caused Mike to speak up about that.

  
  


**"I might have a solution for that… Next weekend from five-thirty to eight-thirty the museum will be holding a gala to honor the memory of Armin’s favorite artist. Each night the theme and the paintings will change covering the three stages of his career… Mom happens to be the curator and said she could get all of us in and Mika’s dad and Armin’s dad tickets for each night of the event. And I figured we could invite Armin and his dad out to dinner after each show next weekend."**

  
  


Mike said with a huge grin. He missed his short little aloof friend. Mike wasn’t bothered in the slightest that Armin still mostly avoided him since friends stuck by each other no matter what.

Even if one of those friends had no clue that they even actually had a friend.

 

When Mike mention about the cute long haired blonde that looks just like his daddy hair wise she couldn't help getting hyped about it.

  
  


"Oh oh, that sounds like a good time."

  
  


She husked out excitedly, she gets to go to a museum and eat out too.

  
  


"It’ll be an all you can eat buffet right?"

  
  


If yes she would squeal delightfully, before hushing up when she heard a shh that made her cheeks flushed.

  
  


The others all nodded their heads in agreement. Mikasa enjoyed any opportunity to spend time with her papa and Erwin was definitely interested in getting to know that sexy blonde better. The were all busy going over the details of their plan to hang out with Armin in the very back of the theater where they wouldn’t be disturbing others during their movie once it started.

 

.

The group thought for a moment and figured an all you can eat buffet would probably be the cheapest route with Sasha around so they all nodded in agreement when they said yes to the buffet. Andrew propped his feet up on the back of the seat next to the one next to Sasha since he was sitting to the back and to the side of her and fixed her shusher with a cold look from his gold-green hues which were the only difference he had with his blue eyed twin.

  
  


Annie was sitting right next to Sasha and propped her feet up on the back of the seat in front of her fixing the same person with an icy glare who slunk down into his seat from all the aggressive looks he was getting from the others around the bubbly brunette.

  
  


Mikasa’s own eyes just read death to the person bothering her sweet Sasha. The group put up a veritable wall around Sasha while not impeding her view of the movie. There were only a few more minor details they went over like what was the dress code for this gala which was casual formal so jeans and a nice dress coat was fine for the guys and a nice dress or something for the girls but it didn’t have to be extremely fancy either.

"Mika, I love you."

  
  


She whispered clinging to her and kissing her cheeks just as the movie began. The prospect of more food always make her happy to have her plush little booty wiggle in her seat. She loves everyone when they included the all one can eat buffet it was the only non expensive meal they could get then a regular restaurant where she devours so much food for such a small body.

  
  


"I can’t wait."

  
  


She told her.

“I can't wait either.”

  
  


Mikasa whispered back snuggling Sasha contently for the rest of the movie until she and Erwin had to part ways with everyone after the movie to make home on time for dinner.

  
  


"See you guys tomorrow!"

  
  


Mikasa called out as she and Erwin waved good-bye to the others as they both climbed on their motorcycles. They were having a dry autumn so Levi let them ride them for now until the weather changes. They pulled on their helmets and left the others since when Levi said the weekend he meant starting Saturday morning until Sunday night unless it was a three day weekend when they didn’t have school on a Friday or following Monday.

  
  


The twins had to run errands and Mike dropped Sasha off at her place before heading home to go over some details about the gala and how many tickets he would need for it. They were going to be doing in some serious friend plays over the next week until they struck the final blow to secure a win on Thursday afternoon after school.

  
  


***

 

A few days later Eren got the blood work that the doctor needed and had the results be turned in to Dr. Ackerman office.

  
  


By the time it hit Thursday Armin was already making his escape when the last bell of the day rang, his dad was waiting at the school gate and that always brought a smile to his cute face.

 

Mike had been laying in wait at the school gate before the last bell had even rang since he skipped out on study hall once again to ambush his aloof blonde father.

  
  


**"Oh hey, Mr. Jaeger how have you been?"**

  
  


Mike called out in a friendly manner as he approached the older male to put their plan into motion.

Mike notice that Mr. Jaeger had his three companion with him again today.

  
  


Eren tilted his head eyes closed toward the sound, he…hears that voice before.

  
  


"Hello. I’m doing well actually."

  
  


Eren replied to a familiar voice, Commander took a seat in front of Eren sitting up high and proud while Corporal sat to his left and the bird was in his hands.

  
  


**"Hey, um... Are you and Armin free for the next three evenings? My mom’s museum is holding a memorial gala for Armin’s favorite artist… And each night is a different theme with different paintings spanning the three stages of his career. My mom gave me two extra tickets for each night so I was wondering if you two might want to join us… I tried asking Armin if you guys were busy but he seems to be avoiding me for some reason…."**

  
  


He said getting it all out there though he still couldn’t help smelling the man as was his habit. He liked the smell of this person, he smelled nice and had Armin’s scent was all over him which meant the two were really close. He even crouched down to make friends with the huge dog at his side.

He looked just like Mikasa and Erwin’s dog Major. Mike was so much like a dog himself he usually hit it off with dogs without even trying but he pulled out a jerky stick from his back pocket and opened it proceeding to share it with the dog and even offered some to the cat but looked at the bird dubiously before looking at the jerky and then to Armin’s dad.

  
  


**"Can birds eat slim jims?"**

  
  


He asked unsure if he should offer some to the bird as well.

  
  


"….I believe I’m free I’m sure Armin would be happy to go. I was starting to get worried he didn’t have any friends since he never makes plans to go out anywhere. He just stays at home with me or walk with the family pets."

  
  


Eren wasn’t carrying Corporal, but he was holding Private since she just recently injured her wings by trying to fly through a glass sliding door.

  
  


"And no, she can’t. She has a sensitive stomach so she's on a special diet.."

  
  


He replied, Corporal didn’t want any of what he was offering that he turned his nose in disgust.

  
  


"Daddy!"

  
  


Hearing Armin voice the two males looked over with a smile, Armin kept his face neutral when he saw Mike talking to his dad… How’d he got there before him didn’t take much solving since he’s known to skip lectures.

"Mike."

  
  


Armin greeted as he pat Commander to get up to go, but the dog took the treat with him gnawing on it.

Mike on the other hand smiled up to Armin from where he was crouched down.

  
  


**"Hey Armin. I was just telling your dad about the gala that I’ve been trying to tell you about all week… My mom’s museum is holding a three day gala in memorial for your favorite artist….. Mom gave me two extra tickets for each day so I’ve been trying to ask you if you and your dad are busy for the next three evenings since the Gala starts tomorrow at five-thirty…. The others will be coming too and Mikasa’s dad and my mom will be there so you’re dad won’t be the only adult with us."**

  
  


He said as he slowly unfolded himself from the crouched to be standing at his full height. He reached into the pocket inside of his jacket and pulled out the six tickets. Two for each night of the Gala and held them out to Armin and his dad.

  
  


**"Oh and if you guys need a ride mom said I can drive her car instead of my bike."**

  
  


He offered just in case they needed a way to get there.

 

….Armin, I think it’ll be nice. We should go."

  
  


Eren looked down peering his eyes open to see Armin who returned to a questioningly gaze back to him.

  
  


Eren asked, Armin rubbed his arm since he didn’t want to be rude.

  
  


"Sure let's go.”

  
  


Armin replied with a sweet smile as he stroke a sleeping Private, his blue gaze shifted to mike forest green ones.

“That will be nice. My dad can’t drive…"

  
  


He replied.

  
  


Eren tilt his head up defiantly,

  
  


"It’s not like I can’t drive, I can drive."

  
  


He said defending himself,

  
  


"Not with those eyes you can’t. Come on, daddy lets take you home. You look tired then usual."

  
  


Armin looked to Mike as he was ushering his father out to walk, Commander got in front of him to guide his owner back.

  
  


"We’ll see you tomorrow then, you can even bring that gift you were talking about earlier."

  
  


Armin had taken out a sheet of paper writing down his address and numbers which was only his cellphone and not his home phone before handing over the valuable information to Mike.

Mike have got him this time, but Armin will make sure that he couldn't pull this stunt again on him next time.

  
  


Mike on the other hand was smiling brightly when Armin accepted and grinned when Armin’s dad tried defending himself that he could drive.

For a pretty guy he was kind of childish, but he figured that was what drew that person to Armin since he could tell that person was obviously not related to Armin. Which made Mike wonder if something happened to Armin’s grandfather back in middle school when he left so suddenly.

  
  


**"Alright I’ll be over around five since the Gala starts at five-thirty."**

  
  


Mike said taking the paper with a grin and tucking it in his pocket and waving to the group as they went on their way and once they were gone Mike turned back to the school building giving a thumbs up and a giant grin that had his buddy lying in waiting hooting at the plan success.

 


	3. A Night at the Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night at a museum leads to disastrous yet, unexpected surprises for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "So much Feel... I'm sorry I had to alternate POV in this chapter...God I thought I was going to die...I'm hungry.."
> 
> Readers, just so you know comments goes a long way with me. If you like it, let me know.  
> I'm always happy to read your comments. It makes me glow.
> 
> Undertakerla.tumblr.com
> 
> "I especially enjoy this chapter. Smooch Smooch."
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/undertakerla
> 
> Fyi, I have posted everyone gala outfit on tumblr for a visual if I never post it on here.

 

_**A Night at the Gala** _

_**Chapter Three** _

 

 

"Dad… Dad what are you trying to do to your hair…"

  
  


Armin asked, peeking in on his father who was tsking at his own reflection.

  
  


Eren red eyes glared evilly at the damn mirror in front of him as his eyes were killing him as he fought with the clips he has pinned into his hair to give that twist do he likes so much.

  
  


"I can’t give it that twist I like so much….so I’m fighting with my hair… Maybe it’s getting too long…I should schedule to have it trimmed."

  
  


Eren told him as he turned his head this way and that way to find any imperfection to it when there was none.

  
  


"Your hair is fine, now come here so I can give you your drops you can’t show up to the gallery with red eyes… He’s going to be here in fifteen minutes."

  
  


Armin told him as he went to grab the eye drops that was on his father dresser before returning back into the room where Eren sat on the toilet seat.

  
  


Armin dim the bathroom lights some more before he goes over to wash his hands and shake the bottle to do what he has to do. Unscrewing the cape he peered his father open and added three dot to each eye before he let Eren closed his eyes to absorb the medicine. Putting the cape on the vile.

  
  


Armin went into the medicine cabinet to grab some Aleve and made his father swallow them with a glass of water which his dad took gratefully.

  
  


"Keep them closed. Commander fetch glasses."

  
  


He called out as he took his dad hand and lead him to the dark living room with a few tea candle lights glowing.

  
  


"Stay here okay, I’m going to check if he’s outside. Okay."

  
  


Eren nodded his head feeling a migraine coming he just hope the medicine takes effect soon.

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


Eren replied.

  
  


**

  
  


Mike arrived exactly at five in his mom’s 2015 Audi A8 Hybrid after dropping her off at the museum. It was a four door silver gray sedan that he slid out of wearing a white button down shirt with twin black lines down the top seam of his shirt, a tan vest, jeans, a silver bracelet around his left wrist and dress shoes. His music player was tucked into the waist pocket of his vest and his ear buds were in his ears and his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail as he tucked his hands in his pockets and headed up to the door to the house. Against his mothers wishes he didn’t bother to remove any of the piercings in his ears. Mike knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

  
  


**"Hey there, looking forward to tonight?"**

  
  


Mike asked with a smile when the door was opened. Usually Mike looked like one of those kids an a punk rock band but he could easily clean up as he had for the Gala.

  
  


**"Oh and by the way I talked to my mom when I drove her to the museum she said it’s fine if you guys bring your service animals. The car’s pretty roomy so I’m pretty sure there will be plenty of room."**

  
  


He said with that easy friendly nature he had. It didn’t matter who answered the door Mike would still have the same easy friendly attitude. He knew Armin’s dad obviously had bad eyesight so he had asked his mom in advance since they were service animals so his mom had no problem with them being at the Gala she just wouldn’t allow people to bring animals as if they were accessories since that was demeaning to animals and his mother couldn’t stand such things.

  
  


Armin tugged lightly on his beige sweater the red scarf decorating around his neck he was dressing differently then he had at school, but he made sure the clothes he’s wearing were for men even though it appeared quite girly on him minus the thigh highs.

  
  


"I guess am. I’ll go get my dad."

  
  


He replied, he was only gone for a couple of minutes as he went into the living room and couch down in front of Corporal.

  
  


"Stay home and watch the house while we are gone. Keep an eye on our baby girl. We can’t take her with us due to her wing."

  
  


Armin had only left the cat for a second to retrieve private and put her on his bedding with him who laid obediently pressed into the cat belly her left wing still bothered her tremendously.

  
  


"Be good okay? You’re in charge until we get back. Don't let me see feather all over the place because you two had a scuffle. I'll know."

  
  


Giving the cat a scratched behind the ear he stood up calling for Commander who responded as he got Eren to move around the coffee table and out the door. Armin blew out the candles and turned on a few low lamp lights on to keep it from being too dark in the house before they left.

  
  


Eren looked beautiful as always by just wearing one of those expensive button down shirt and a cashmere sweater jacket and paired it off with jeans a leather belt and dress shoes that were dark.

He wore simple studs in his ear and a charming wrist watch. Beside that he made what he wears look good.

  
  


Armin on the other hand fixed his beanie on top of his head before he got in. His father took the back seat with commander and he took the front.

They had a few casual conversation until they arrived at the museum.

  
  


Armin hid his excitement and lack of sleep when he was finally inside to have his eyes searched what he was looking for.

  
  


Eren on the other hand had his hands on the back of the dog back to help him guide him around. He could hear the nervous talk about Commander and he was concerned he was drawing attention away from the art because of Commander size.

  
  


Pushing his glasses back up, he wore his special lens that looked clear, but was filter with a tint to dim bright light to being reasonable at the right shade. Eren could do this, he plans on enjoying himself if not for the painting, but then it would at less be for the company.

  
  


***

 

Dr. Maura Zacharias held several degrees, certificates, doctorates and masters in the arts, histories and sciences associated with her work. At the age of thirty-nine she became the youngest Museum Director of the Metropolitan Museum of Arts and History since it first opened one hundred and fifty years prior.

  
  


The Metropolitan Museum of Arts and History had several divisions each focusing on different aspects of art, culture and the histories of the world. Maura wasn’t just the Director of the museum but had some how, in being a nearly full time student up until she started working at the museum and up until she got her current position, managed to be a good wife and a good mother to her seventeen year old son.

  
  


The museum’s gallery was holding a special fundraiser Gala for the next three nights showcasing the life and career of one of her favorite artists. Each night would be a different theme with different artwork done by the artist and from the three periods of his career.

  
  


"D’Marcus fix the lighting on that painting it’s casting it in weird shadows and throwing off it’s true beauty. Melanie check with the caterer and make sure everything is in place properly. Also monitor the alcohol there will be underage people at this event."

  
  


She said to a couple member of her staff as she choreographed last minute Gala details before they opened at five-thirty. She knew that there would be teenagers at the event because for the first time in several years her son had actually asked her for a favor.

  
  


He had asked for enough tickets for all of his friends and two of their parents for each night of the event. It totaled up to twenty-seven tickets which she found well worth the cost of having her independent son ask something of her over the years. She loved her son greatly and she knew that she and her husband had raised a fine son although he poor taste in clothes half the time he was a very loving, loyal young man who would do whatever he felt he needed to to protect someone important to him.

  
  


She would stand by her son’s choices no matter where they led him. Though if he broke the rules she and her husband had set for him before he had moved out and gone to college she would be the first to lay the hammer down on him and ground his ass for eternity. That’s just what a mother should do. Rules were set for a reason to keep him safe and if he wasn’t following those rules put in place for his safety she and her husband would make sure he was punished and held accountable for his actions. She paused in the center of the gallery and took a deep breath looking around. It was nearly time to open.

  
  


***

Sasha arrived and the first place she went was toward the food alley… Of course if she spot either of her friends she’ll take her meal on a napkin to go when she reached Mike and Armin side.

  
  


"Wow…. You three look super amazing…. Just wow."

  
  


She breathed feeling star struck all of a sudden.

  
  


Mike grinned at Sasha and leaned down giving her a peck on the cheek.

  
  


**"Thanks Sash you look beautiful as well….. Ah, Mika and Erwin are here I’ll be right back…"**

  
  


Mike said as he noticed the color of their scent drift through the gallery. Mike headed straight over to them.

  
  


It took Erwin and Mikasa a few days to convince Levi to attend all three days of the Gala with them and the others and even longer to get him to agree to come to an all you can eat buffet for dinner since Sasha would be with them. Since it was a Friday and Levi had received Jaeger’s blood panel results the day before Levi left work early to get ready for the first night.

  
  


Since it was casual formal dress attire he decided to wear a navy muscle t under a light charcoal grey hooded coat, jeans, nice black dress shoes. He accessorized with a silver chain around his throat and a leather banded watch on his wrist.

  
  


Erwin went a bit more formal on the casual formal wearing a white button down shirt, a black and white striped tie, a white button down vest and a matching white sport coat over dark charcoal grey bleach washed jeans and black dress shoes. He accessorized with silver studs in each of his piercings a couple with onyx and a couple with diamonds, a belt with a silver buckle from a rodeo competition he had won back before he had first moved in with Levi and a silver watch to round it all off.

  
  


Mikasa on the other hand was dressed beautifully in a lacy burgundy dress, matching burgundy heels, with rubies and diamonds in gold settings of her earrings and necklace. The jewelry had been a gift from her father for her sixteenth birthday. The earring had been her mothers and the necklace had been something her father had personally made for her so they were very precious to her. She only wore them on special occasions which tonight counted as a special occasion. The three piled into Levi’s Audi dark gray RS7 and they arrived just a few minutes after the doors opened.

  
  


**"Hey guy, the others are over here. You look lovely Mika. Uncle Levi. Hey Erwin…. Mom’s drifting around here somewhere. She’ll probably come say hi once she’s not so busy. Why don’t we head over to the others while we wait for Annie and Andy."**

  
  


Mike said with a grin leading the way back to their small group in which he waved to the others.

Levi trailed along after the others trying to enjoy himself with his childrens. He didn’t realize until the group came to a halt that the people they were meeting up with just so happened to be his new patient and his son. Levi let out a soft chuckle.

  
  


_"Well this certainly is a small world isn’t it Mr. Jaeger?"_

  
  


Levi asked stepping next to Mikasa placing his hand at the small of her back before leaning in to kiss her forehead. He should have known something like this would have happened. His kids weren’t the type to just make any type of friends. They were always of extraordinary quality and always hard won but well worth it just as all friends were. Mikasa looked to her papa and blinked.

  
  


"Papa? You know Armin’s daddy?"

  
  


She asked surprised and even Erwin looked to his uncle with a bit of surprise after he was finally able to tear his eyes away from the sexy blonde in front of him.

  
  


_"Yes I do. In fact Mr. Jaeger is a special patient I took on from Dr. Wilson. But however…. Since we are not in the office none of that matters right now. We’re just here to have some fun."_

  
  


Levi said with an easy smile turning his attention to Eren and his son. Mike blinked looking back and forth between them. Mikasa on the other hand accepted her papa’s explanation for what it was since he wasn’t the one to lie. She turned her attention to Armin’s father and his beautiful hair. She really did wanted to braid it and she was so all for it if this was the new patient her daddy wants to be with.

  
  


_**"You look positively stunning."** _

  
  


Erwin said smiling as he turned his attention back to Armin and those sexy ass thigh highs he was wearing.

 

Armin raised an eyebrow as he looked to his daddy doctor to his daughter…and assume that Erwin was in the happy bunch. The feeling of him ever being rid of them seem to slim in chances.

Eren gave a small smile tilting his head to the sound,

  
  


"Dr….Ackerman? It certainly is a small world. You told me that you had childrens attending to the same school. But, I’m surprised really that your children are friends with little, Armin."

  
  


He replied, Levi seemed to chuckle himself resisting the urge to get closer to him right now in front of the kids.

  
  


Annie and Andrew arrived at the Gala about fifteen minutes after opening in Andrew’s 2015 Ford Mustang King Cobra. The car was black with red trim with a King Cobra decal gracing the hood. Annie wore a trench coat over the long sleeveless, open backed red dress with matching red heels with simple silver jewelry accessories. Andrew wore a specially tailored sports coat over a v-neck t-shirt and jeans with a white belt to accessorize along with a silver chain around his neck and one around his wrist. It didn’t take the twins long to make their way through the gallery to where their group had gathered.

  
  


**"Hey all."**

  
  


The twins said at the same time. Annie had taken of her coat once she was in the door so her beautiful red dress was in full view

  
  


Armin touched his dad hand at the increasing group of people that he didn't notice his dad leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

  
  


"Why don’t you go scouting with your friends. I know you didn’t sleep a wink last night because you were excited for this day. Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine. I’m sure the doctor wouldn’t mind chatting with me."

  
  


He murmur into Armin ear quietly who blushed red at being caught, Erwin watched with a bemused look thinking he looked even cuter when he's blushing.

  
  


"Daddy."

  
  


Armin hissed at him giving his exposed wrist a pinch, but all Eren did was just chuckle giving his rear a soft smack that got Armin covering his rear moving forward. The blond boy resisted the urge to rub his cheeks to look up at the tall groups of people literally. They, weren't really his friends....and Mike was just someone he hanged out with in middle school.

  
  


"Go have fun."

  
  


Eren told him, he changed his attention to the others.

  
  


"It was lovely to invite me along too, thank you. Now, you kids go have fun. I’m going to find a place to sit. Doctor would you like to join me?"

  
  


Levi smiled giving Mikasa a kiss to the forehead before stepping over to Jaeger.

  
  


_"I would be more than happy to keep you company, but since we’re not in the office you can just call me Levi."_

  
  


He said moving along with Jaeger and his service animal over to a cushioned couch. Once Jaeger was seated Levi to a seat right next to him watching the people move back and forth. They were seated a good distance away from any of the artwork but the lights weren’t exactly dim where they were sitting either.

  
  


Armin on the other hand watched them go that he couldn't help glaring at Levi being fresh with his daddy. He couldn't even break it up when Erwin came at him like that, that he felt like he had been dumped into the ocean to swim….

  
  


"Oh…um… Thanks, I think. You look good yourself."

  
  


He replied, since he came for the painting and not to make friends he broke away to find what he was looking for.

  
  


Sasha followed right after him dragging Mikasa and Erwin with her. The others followed along as well chatting among each other as they gave compliments to the others looking absolutely beautiful.

  
  


***

  
  


_"I think my godson might have a crush on your son…"_

  
  


Levi said with a chuckle as he watched Erwin from across the room flirting with Armin. He wasn’t surprised in the least since Erwin wasn’t known for his simple tastes. He crossed his legs and leaned forward looking over at Jaeger. He couldn’t help but be disappointed by the fact that there were so many lights on that he couldn’t see his eyes outside of the office.

  
  


Eren wonder if museum don’t believe in low light setting….

Feeling Commander slid his head on his lap he looked down smiling stroking his large head.

  
  


"Good boy, handsome. Good boy."

  
  


When Levi made a comment about a crush on his Armin he stopped stroking Commander head.

  
  


"I….beg your pardon?"

  
  


The confusion was on his face when he turned his head to the sound of his voice and the slight dip in the cushion toward the main source.

It’s not like Eren is against gay couple or anything, but Armin was never interested in anyone in fact… Eren doesn’t recall him ever hanging out with anyone much less talk with anyone…

  
  


"Well…. If he does…. It’s not going to be easy to win my kid over. If you’re implying what I think you are."

  
  


Looking back down to his dog.

  
  


Levi smirked as a soft chuckle escaped him at the man’s surprise.

  
  


“ _It is. I seriously think my son wants to kiss face with yours.”_

Levi told him to clear any confusion,

  
  


“ _And that’s fine. I’ve never known Erwin to give up. He’ll fight and advance… He’s just like his parents."_

  
  


He said with a smile. He was proud of Erwin and it could be heard in his voice as he shifted his gaze to watch Erwin. Maura worked her way around the gallery stopping to talk to people here and there when she noticed Levi sitting on one of the couches that was against the wall.

  
  


Eren sat there with his mouth open as if he just drop the N-bomb on top of his head, that he was looking ahead of him to see what the kiddies were up too. Levi had just told him his son was going to devour his innocently sweet shy Armin...

  
  


"Levi darling I’m so glad you could make it. Did Mikasa and Erwin drag you into coming?"

  
  


She asked with a chuckle as she approached him. He stood kissing her cheek and giving her a hug before sitting back down.

  
  


"Yeah, but I’m glad they did…"

  
  


He said with a smirk as he turned his head towards Eren in silent indicating that he was the reason why he's glad never mind the hilarious look on the male face. Levi wanted to kiss him off himself with his lips parted like that, it would have been an easy invasion on his part if he wanted to deep tongue him right then and there. Impure thoughts of having those sweet lips against his make him think of something more then just what he wanted to do then just a simple kiss off.

  
  


"Ah… Where are my manner’s who is your friend Levi?"

  
  


She asked with a warm smile. She figured this must be the father of the friend who was in love with her grandfather’s work.

  
  


_"Dr. Maura Zacharias I would like to introduce you to Mr. Eren Jaeger. He is Mike’s friend Armin’s father…. Eren Jaeger, this is Dr. Maura Zacharias the director of this museum."_

  
  


Levi said making the introductions.

  
  


Eren shifted his legs to stand up, Commander took the silent gesture to lift his head up to give his owner free movement.

"Hello, it’s nice to meet you."

  
  


He replied offering his hand in a shake after he rubbed it on his jeans, he couldn’t see her because he had his eyes closed, but he could hear her well enough.

Once it was shaken he took his seat once more. Commander resumed his previous position putting his head back on his master lap.

  
  


"Armin? As in Armin Arlert? I wasn’t aware he had a father… I remembered Mike going over to Armin’s grandfather’s when he was younger for school projects…."

  
  


Maura said thinking back to when Mike was in middle school. The only friend he had had back then had been Armin before he moved away and before Erwin and Mikasa move to the area when Mike was in junior high. She was rather curious. Her son had moped around the house for months holding onto her grandfather’s old sketchbook. He had been going to give it to his friend for his birthday but he had disappeared before Mike could give it to him.

  
  


"Ah, about that... I adopted him. His grandfather passed away during his middle school years. Allen just kept getting sick and just couldn’t get better. Armin shut down after that so I’m sorry for the inconvenience… But, I took him with me to my hometown in Germany to recover… We came back three years ago."

  
  


He replied.

Eren stroke Commander head thinking back on the letters he and Armin exchanged when he was just five years old. He still have those letters to this day.

  
  


"I should apologize to Mike for taking away his only friend back then. I think he was Armin only friend too since he never mention any other classmate to me."

  
  


Eren didn’t think too much about it when he took him away, they both needed healing and Armin needed time to bond with him and let his emotion be released without an audience member.

 

Levi looked between Maura and Eren keeping his silence as the two talked he knew Allen too, he heard he had a grandson, but he never thought it was Armin since he never got his last name... He just assumed he had his father last name and took after his mother he should have known better when he showed the same characteristic as his old friend.

  
  


Maura smiled softly at the man’s words.

  
  


"I think that is very kind of you…. My son is very resilient. He is a very loyal young man… He was deeply sad but I don’t think he ever once lost hope that he would see his friend again. I am deeply sorry that he had to lose his grandfather….. Allen had been good friends with my grandfather Michael in fact there is a certain painting that will be being shown here tomorrow that I know was very important not only to my grandfather but to Allen and his grandson as well."

  
  


Maura said turning to look at her son and his group of friends. Mike was not a hard boy to miss because he was one of the tallest people in the room. She had a look of concern cross her face because some kind of commotion was going on over by Mike who dropped down all of a sudden before disappearing through one of the employee doors that lead into the main area of the museum.

  
  


"I know my son likes you quite a lot Mr. Jaeger and he loves Armin like a brother… I trust my son’s judgment and I trust Levi’s as well. Believe it or not Mr. Jaeger but that man sitting next to you is usually quite standoffish and impersonal with people…. Just the fact that he actually looks like he’s enjoying himself and not just for the sake of the kids is quite a feat indeed…. Haaa…. It was a pleasure speaking with you both but it looks like I’m needed else where. I do hope you enjoy yourself Mr. Jaeger."

  
  


Maura said with a sigh and a warm smile as one of her staff frantically waved her over. She wondered if it had anything to do with her son disappearing into the museum. She knew Mike had enough respect and responsibility to behave himself alone in the museum.

  
  


_"Oh, Maura I have a favor to ask before you take off….."_

  
  


Levi said getting up and walking over to Maura to lean in and whisper in her ear.

  
  


"Heh… Sure, Levi. Anything for you dear. Have a good time you two."

  
  


Maura said with a small chuckle as she went over the staff member who was waving her over. Maura took care of the arising problems with quick efficiency as Levi took his seat beside Eren once more.

Not long after Maura left the couch they were sitting on was plunged into a wide circle of pitch black darkness.

 

Eren lifted his glasses to rub his eyes a little before putting the frame back in place, perhaps he should take a break and go outside….

His headaches were increasing it was as bad as standing in the middle of a football field with all the lights on in the stadium to blind anyone within ten seconds of exposure…. But, in his case less then a nano second.

  
  


Eren gave a small restrained smile, but returned to looking back down to his preoccupied lap.

  
  


"We wouldn’t miss it for the world."

  
  


He replied.

  
  


Now however when she mention the doctor he had to turn his head in the direction the doctor was sitting.

  
  


"Really…. Perhaps he’s just very good at taking care of people."

  
  


He responded back, it was kind of like that patient/doctor thing and the doctor just can’t help taking care of the patient. Eren didn’t see any other reason as to why he kept him company for so long, but it was nice to talk to someone while he was here.

  
  


"Again it was nice meeting you, maybe we’ll see each other again."

  
  


He responded to her leaving.

  
  


It wasn’t long after the dip from the sofa lighten and the doctor was calling her out, when he returned Eren merely welcome him back

A few minutes later the overly bright light that was beaming behind his closed lid and glasses he had frown completely.

  
  


“A black out?”

  
  


Eren asked, but he didn't hear any panic screaming so he wasn't too alarmed to panic at that very second until his suspicious were confirmed.

  
  


Levi chuckled softly at Jaeger’s remark to Maura he saw that sneaky smirk she gave him and glared at her that held no ice to it. Maura had grown up with him, Walter and Akira so she knew how he was well. She knew that unless he was in work mode he wasn’t friendly with people he didn’t know well. He would be civil unless someone pissed him off but otherwise he wouldn’t have anything to do with other people.

  
  


_"You know…. Maura was right in what she said about me. Unless I’m working the only people I interact with are usually only the people I grew up with like Maura and her husband, Erwin’s parents, Sasha’s aunt and uncle, the twins mom… I don’t much care for their father…."_

  
  


He said contemplatively.

  
  


_"But you…. You’re different some how… I like you."_

  
  


He said thinking to himself about that last bit just before Maura had the lights shut off in the alcove and in a bubble around it. She had even had the alcove’s curtain drawn and was a bit curious if she though he was going to start making out with the man or something. Though now that he thought about it, it was a very tempting idea.

  
Eren didn't know what to say when he told him he liked him...he had a feeling a gut feeling really that there was something more then just a casual patient/doctor kind of like that was airborne in this Gala.

  
  


_"It’s not a black out. I asked Maura to shut of the lights here in the alcove since we’re not anywhere close to any of the artwork being displayed. I figured your eyes were hurting you. Was I wrong?"_

  
  


Levi asked with a small smile almost tempted to reach out and touch his face and remove those glasses so that he could see Eren’s eyes in the dark. He had been told that he had the eyes of an animal when he was younger because his eyes could catch and reflect even tiny non-existent lights to see clearly in the dark.

  
  


“No, you weren't wrong. Thank you for this.”

  
  


It was just that, Eren felt a bit nervous around him now that they were kind of closed off from prying eyes... All Eren could remember was the time he had been in Levi's office with the lights off and the mood feeling strangely intimate. The candles just gave it that romantic feeling even though it wasn't.

  
  


Especially when Levi felt near to him when the two talked together.

  
  


'Oh, dear god be my strength and armor...'

  
  


Eren thought as he open his eyes to look at Levi to continue on their private, yet seemingly intimate setting...

  
  


***

  
  


Erwin kept an easy pace with Armin following from one art to another with his long legs since it wasn’t all that hard to do.

  
  


_**"I hear Michael Ismar is your favorite artist…. I bet he would have loved to paint you…”** _

  
  


He asked just to strike up a conversation. He had been attracted to the sexy blonde since Mike had introduced them nearly two weeks ago. He wasn’t one to just hang up the towel before even getting anywhere. Erwin was determine to have the blonde at all cost, just like his old man.

 

 

Armin rolled his eyes to the painting comment,

  
  


"I doubt a nerd could inspire a man like that. I’m not one for fashion or beauty."

  
  


He replied shutting that idea down pretty hard, Armin was far from being attractive if anything he was average with a good head on his shoulder.

He wasn’t as beautiful and captivating like his dad, but Eren would always make him feel like the cutest most irresistible boy ever and that helps his self esteem even if he wasn’t handsome or good looking as the people here. He felt out of place, but he truly did love this artist.

  
  


Erwin chuckled as he turned his face from the painting to look directly at Armin.

  
  


"I find that highly unbelievable…. I’ve found you extremely sexy since the first day we met."

  
  


He said completely serious in his words. He fully meant what he said because he had been wanting to put the moves on him from the first.

  
  


Armin tilt his head back staring at him, the guy must be high... Armin figured he was gay at his attempt to flirt with him...but the guy must be seriously blown here...

  
  


“ ** _Did you know that he is Mike’s great grandfather?"_**

  
  


When he mention the man name linking him to Mike he stopped to turn and looked at him with a frown…

  
  


"What? Grandfather…. But, his name is different…."

  
  


He replied… Wouldn’t Mike would have mention that to him? It was the only thing they could relate and talk about then anything….

Armin eyes shifted to a man who looked at him strangely that he glanced down his thigh high didn’t roll down so what was the guy staring at… Looking back up he was gone… And he found that odd yet, Armin dismissed it entirely.

  
  


_**"Well that’s because Ismar is Mike’s mother’s maiden name. Mike was even named after both of his great grandfathers… Michael James Zacharias. His great grandfather’s were Michael Roman Ismar and James Bartholomew Zacharias…. I don’t think Mike talks about his great grandfathers because he wants people to like him for himself and not because his great grandparents where rather famous. He gets that enough for having his mom be the youngest director of this museum in it’s entire history and his father is a world renown mechanic of the highest class…. It’s not that surprising that he chose not to volunteer the information."** _

  
  


Erwin said shrugging. It was one of the reasons he didn’t talk about his parents so much since they were constantly in the news. He was proud of them of course but he’d rather stand on his own two feet with other people than to be raised up by his parents reputation. Erwin’s eyes rolled over some of the men ogling Armin in all his sexy glory and he was hoping that he would be the only one on the sexy blonde’s radar.

Armin looked into his eyes a pregnant pause between the two of them. If he didn’t know any better Erwin was either flirting with him for flattery…. Or he was fucking with him to piss him off. He haven’t been popular in his middle school days and he had no intention to being among the high class popularity list.

  
  


The thought of him just going home was a lot more appealing then looking at his only comfort beside his daddy…. Eren.

  
  


"That’s fine, I’ve never asked about him or his family."

  
  


He replied, he didn’t want these people knowing him…

Armin stepped up to one particular art and stared at it, the one he was looking for wasn’t out on display so he could assumes it would be in the second stage….

  
  


"Just like I won’t trend on his or anyone else’s family. I would appreciate the same gesture. Now if you'll excuse me."

  
  


Armin stepped away from them to use the restroom alone if they follow he would give them a cold stare of don’t follow.

Armin was only gone for ten minutes before he reappeared at the refreshment table taking a cap water bottle to drink.

With a silent sigh he just walked around for a little bit checking out the art work which he wanted to enjoy alone and not with some second or third rate party.

Hell, Armin even checked in from a distant to see his dad still talking, so he must be enjoying himself. That was good…

Armin tugged at his thigh high then tugged at his long sleeves…

  
  


'Grandpa…. I miss you…'

  
  


Armin sigh softly before he turned to look at the other many painting that lined the wall or stand on pillar, but the one he loved more then any other painting wasn't on display and he held a special place for it since it was what he and his grandfather shared together…. It’s been so long since then.

  
  


"I want to go home…."

  
  


He said this to no one in particular as he roam again, it didn’t take long for Sasha to hug him from behind that he squirm his way out to freedom.

  
  


"Sasha? What are you-?"

  
  


"There you are! I thought you gone home you were gone so long! I missed you."

  
  


She half sobbed cutting off Armin speech.

When he was free she looked like a dejected puppy.

  
  


"Don’t cry…"

Armin said at last,

  
  


"You make that dress look beautiful when you’re smiling. I just wanted to look around by myself for a little while."

  
  


He said it politely as he offered a tissue to her that he usually kept for his dad.

  
  


"Armin, why won’t you be friends with us?"

  
  


She blunted out suddenly that Armin just stared at her caught off guard….

Even as her group of friends came circling around her.

  
  


Armin first answer to his mind was ‘No’, but he didn’t say anything as he looked into the eyes of the others.

  
  


"Is that why you people kept hounding me for the last two weeks... Because of this?"

  
  


He was waiting on their answer he already got Sasha.

  
  


The group had slowly gathered when they noticed Sasha pounce on the blonde. Smiles spread all over their faces at Armin’s question.

  
  


**"Of course we do."**

  
  


They all said at the same time.

  
  


"And one of us may just happen to have hopes of being more than just friends."

  
  


Erwin said with a soft smile. He wasn’t teasing him he was only speaking the truth.

  
  


"And I would enjoy braiding your hair some time if you’d let me….."

  
  


Mikasa said softly as slow blush crawled over her face. Her fingers reached up twirling a strand of her hair a bit nervously.

  
  


**"We’ve been friends since middle school. Why give up now?"**

  
  


Mike said shrugging with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had felt they were friends back then. He still felt that they were friends. Mike had a brown paper package tucked under his arm as he stood in front of Armin with the others.

  
  


_**"We just want to be friends because we like you."** _

  
  


Annie and Andy said in tandem. Mike stepped forward and held out the package to Armin. It contained the sketchbook that belonged to his great grandfather. Inside the sketchbook was filled with drawings but the most important ones that would mean something to Armin were the first basic concept sketches of his favorite painting that Michael Ismar ever painted. Mike knew it was a painting close to Armin and his grandfather.

  
  


**"I know it’s five years too late but… Happy Birthday Armin."**

  
  


He said holding the package out to Armin for him to take and open.

  
  


Armin wanted to physically flinched away from the answer in union, they must be stupid…. Or something is really wrong with their head. What was their malfunction…

  
  


Armin shifted his lighter blue eyes to Erwin, was he implying on the romantic scale because if so he could shut that down faster then he could never learn how to spit on the floor properly. Last time he checked he wasn’t interested in either sex because he never wanted to be close to anyone to leave himself open and venerable like that.

Erwin could keep hoping because he doubt he’ll respond to it.

  
  


Armin looked toward Mikasa when she mention his hair….

His hair was getting quite long he thought about getting a trim, but he likes the feel of his dad stroking through his hair when he lays his head on his father lap.

  
  


"….I don’t really like being touched by people I don’t know very well."

  
  


He replied back, he didn’t like just anyone touching his hair… The only one who got away with it was Mike and that’s because it reminded him of his grandfather.

  
  


When Mike spoke about them being friends during middle school he actually look down because a part of him didn’t think of him as a friend… He had just been someone to do a project with, but… He was the first he could actually say more then five words to him after months of persistent visiting that he accepted him. If Armin could admit, Mike had been his first friend who didn’t picked on him…

  
  


"It was barely a year and a half… I’m not the same kid you came over to share your music and talk about arts."

Armin responded back, half a year it took Mike to get him to say anything to him the other twelve months just been a blur on his part.

  
  


Turning his gaze to the twins it was going to be a lot harder to get rid of them.

  
  


When Mike stepped up to him, Armin eyes were at less soft for him because he had a connection with him and his grandfather.

  
  


When he handed a brown bag that looked old probably from time that had ceases to it like it had been held… He took the twine wrapped package into his hand and open it.

  
  


When he looked at the content he stopped at an image that broke his heart because the next thing he knew Armin was crying…

  
  


The kind of tears that couldn’t be controlled that came in big droplet of drops because his heart was breaking all over again…

  
  


Armin thought he had been ready to look at it, but it turns out he wasn’t when he thought back to his grandfather picking him up pointing at a painting and talking about it animatedly…. Even when he was bed ridden and Armin took the painting down to bring it to him… It was the last thing they talked and looked out before he saw the light fade from his eyes and his body gave a twitchy jerk before he died… The wet red liquid that came from a cough haunted Armin despite his grandfather smiling.

  
  


"….Oh….god…"

  
  


Armin dropped to his knees faster then a bag of rocks hitting pavement.

 

Mike hadn’t been sure what to say right when Armin had said that their friendship had only been for a year and half. To Mike that wasn’t how long their friendship had lasted because no matter how far away a friend is even if you can’t talk to them that doesn’t make them any less of a friend. Mike decided to give him the sketchbook while he thought of how best to say what he felt since he wasn’t very good with words but he hadn’t expected Armin to start crying that he panicked for a moment.

  
  


Spotting a side door mark employees only Mike scooped up Armin and carried him into the museum since weird people were staring as if they had never seen someone cry before. The others blocked off the door so no one else could follow. Mike carried Armin down a dimly lit hallway deep into the heart of the museum to his favorite napping alcove. There was a small bench were Mike sat down and held Armin stroking his head gently and he was reminded of that story about that loyal dog Armin had read him a couple of months before he had left.

  
  


**"I’m not very good with words and people misunderstand me easily…. Do you remember the story of that dog you read to me about back then? The dog’s name was Hachiko and he waited and waited for his person to return. Back then you yourself said that I was like that dog…."**

  
  


He said softly as he sat there stroking Armin’s head like his mom would do for him when he was upset back then. She even does it some times now when he’s upset if he lays his head in her lap.

Armin made no attempt to stop him in fact he sat there listening because he knew Mike was a deep thinker and if he had anything he wanted to say he was going to try his hardest to form it into words.

  
  


**"You say that…. You’re not the same person you were back then but five years will change everyone. You can’t live for five years and expect nothing to change in a person but….. To me… Five years…. Fifty years…. A hundred years…… Five hundred years….. Eternity….. There is one thing that will never change and that is that I will always be your friend. You might not feel the same way but I will always be here for you. I will always have your back no matter what. A friend isn’t someone who is unable to change. A friend is someone who will be there for you. Someone who will sit there and listen even when you can’t say anything at all. A friend is someone who is there for you through good times and bad even if they can’t be with you their hearts always are….. I’m sorry about your grandfather. I wish I could have said good-bye to you both back then….. And I’ve waited this long for my friend to come home….. I can wait a little longer for you if that’s what you want…. I’ll always be with you no matter where you are because you have always been in my heart because to me we have always been friends and we always will be no matter what."**

  
  


He said softly letting Armin cry as much as he wanted and not caring about the wet spot spreading across his chest. He meant every word he said from the bottom of his heart. He would always be there for Armin when he needed him. This just how and who Mike is. Everything can change but his friendship and loyalty never will.

  
  


Armin could only grasp tightly against the sketchbook as Mike picked him off the floor carrying him. Even though it is embarrassing to break down in public the thought of him being lead somewhere private was a lot better then just being left there to draw more attention to himself.

  
  


When they finally stopped he found himself sitting on Mike’s lap who offered his chest for him to stain with tears. The warm large hand stroking his hair gave him that warm nostalgic feeling. It was like old times for sure…

Holding the sketchbook with the brown bag tightly to his chest he lifted his b head to look at him when he mention about the dog.

Of course he remembers it, it was the first book he read to Mike… Mike might not have known, but that book had been his favorite…. Even to this day it still is, he had the book resting on his study desk.

  
  


Armin thought the dog was foolish…. But, even so…. Armin grew to love that foolish dog…. And for Mike to be just like that dog made him felt special then the two people he cared about in his young life.

Armin sniffed, still in much in tears..

But, he understood Mike even if he didn’t say anything… Which was why it was hard for Armin to completely ignore him.

  
  


"…. You are a fool…. And at one point… I did hate you for it….Despised you really."

  
  


Armin looked down to the sketchbook,

  
  


"I don’t deserve anything you’re trying to give me….. I’m use to being alone… I preferred it that way because I hated a lot of people…. But…. You’ve manage to see sides of me I wouldn’t let anyone see beside Grandfather and Dandelion… Out of all my classmate back then…. You didn’t call me names. Or hit me… Or spit on me."

  
  


'Or put my head in a toilet bowl for that matter….'

  
  


"….I just couldn’t accept you like dumb kids would do. They would call your name and tell you you’re their friend, but when I ask anything it was either ignored or forgotten or they just didn’t care. I didn’t want any friends because the definition that goes by now a day…. Is just not something I want in my life. After losing grandpa I didn’t care about a lot of things, but daddy made me remember the good times…. And some of that good times had you in it with grandfather… I can be the most awkward person in the world for you to be calling me as a friend. There’s no guaranteed I’ll come when you call…but, I would… Like to have you back….. Even if you are foolish…. You were my first friend… So instead of telling me and grandpa good bye because everything end with that…. We would prefer…. Until we meet again. My daddy told that to me and grandpa because it wasn’t the end…."

  
  


Armin looked away he was being twice as foolish then Mike was….

but, he felt like he should at less tell him the truth.

  
  


"I like you….but, I can’t accept your friends that you gain over the years without me. I don’t want to be their friend….but, maybe you can prove my cynical mind and maybe my heart to let them in…. But, it won’t be easy. I’m very distrusting…."

  
  


He murmur…

  
  


"Can I still keep this…. The sketchbook I mean…. Grandpa painting got burned in a fire….. So I don’t have this one…. It means a lot to me…."

  
  


Armin still couldn’t stop crying, but at less his daddy won’t be able to see it.

  
  


Mike smiled softly at Armin’s words as he silently listened to him talk. He never stopped stroking Armin’s head. Mike was nothing if not extremely patient. He didn’t mind being called a fool even though he didn’t find anything about being a loyal friend foolish. The teachers had constantly tried suspending Mike for fighting back in middle school because Mike would secretly pound anyone into the dirt whenever he found out they were picking on Armin. The only thing that always saved his ass was his mother and he made sure that each of those punks came forward and confessed their crimes.

  
  


**"Those kinds of people don’t understand what it means to be a friend because they have never truly been anyone’s friend… My mom calls those types of people fair weather friends. They are people whom you are polite to but can never really trust with anything. They aren’t what real friends are….. Real friends are warm and kind. They are there when you need them and even when you think you don’t."**

  
  


He said softly resting his cheek on the top of Armin’s head while still stroking it. Mike wanted nothing more then to have his best friend back to him as he gave a chaste kiss to his head.

  
  


**"Everyone deserves to have people love them and stand by them…. And your dad just never saw Good-Bye the way my great grandfather did…. He even left a small note for your grandfather at the very end of this sketchbook because it was the last one he ever used before he passed away."**

  
  


He said puling the sketchbook from between their bodies and turning to the very last page were words were written in a beautiful flowing script.

  
  


_'Dear Allen,_

  
  


_Even though you are far away right now living your life I just wanted to say good-bye, always remember what I taught you about life and take this last lesson that I leave you to heart…_

  
  


_Good-bye’s are not Forever,_

_Good-bye’s are not the End…_

_They simply mean “I’ll Miss You”,_

_Until We Meet Again…_

  
  


_~Always your friend, Michael Roman Ismar’_

  
  


Mike pointed out what his great grandfather had left for Armin’s grandfather.

  
  


**"I didn’t know until after you left that the Allen that great grandpa was talking about was your grandfather. And I think over time you grow to see that the others are the same as I am when it comes to the meaning of friendship…. The twins used to be a lot like you when it came to making friends. People bullied them and treated them as fair weather friends only looking to get what they wanted from the twins and never wanting to be with them after they got what they wanted so the twins closed off wanting nothing to do with someone who wasn’t one of the two of them. Mikasa used to hate everyone who wasn’t her father or Erwin. Erwin is someone who values loyalty, honor and justice… He’s also an army brat so those traits he was born with cause Mr. and Mrs. Smith are exactly the same way…. And Sasha………. Well Sasha’s just Sasha. She’s never been any different but some how she has this whole danger radar thing going on with her and I don’t even know if she even knows how to be mean and frankly I get the feeling if I ever asked her if she could be mean to someone else she’d probably ask my why would she ever need to be mean to anyone……"**

  
  


He said thinking about Sasha. She had always been kind and bubbly to everyone and even to people who used to try and bully her. Mike and Mikasa put a stop to that one a long time ago when Mikasa decided that she was going to adopt Sasha as her pet. Mike gave Armin a squeeze of a hug and nodded.

  
  


Armin almost gave a ghost of a smile, they actually sounded quite...nice...but, before he said all that to mention he knew about his bullying kind of annoyed him since he never asked him for his helped to begin with.

  
  


**"And, of course you can keep it. It was supposed to be for your birthday before you left. Why wouldn’t you keep your birthday present….. There’s something a lot larger you can have too but I couldn’t exactly bring it with me here to the Gala…. Or in my mom’s car. If I’m gonna bring it to you I’ll have to borrow my dad’s truck…. Oh and maybe if you want I can take you to see it before the second stage tomorrow…. That painting grandfather did several of but he made slight changes to each of the ones that he did. The first rendition of the painting he ever did will be shown here tomorrow night, the second one he had sold but I don’t think he ever knew that it was your grandfather who bought it and the exact third edition of the painting held more meaning to great grandfather because that one he strictly painted for one person and one person only… I found it up in the attic of my great grandfather’s workshop a couple of years ago. It was buried in with some old pieces that he had never been able to finish before he passed. You’ll understand why it held so much meaning for him when you see it and when you read what he inscribed on the back of it."**

  
  


Mike said with a smile. His great grandfather had painted himself and Armin’s grandfather as a young man into the painting. His great grandfather had himself painting the first version of the painting with a young blonde man sitting on the ground next to him watching in avid fascination. Mike was content to sit just as they were until Armin was ready to go back to the Gala there was still nearly an hour until it was finished.

  
  


"…… So you knew. I think I hated that about you too. There’s no need to justify them to me. I never said I wanted to know any of them."

  
  


If he wanted to know he would have asked, but being friends or making one just isn’t in his list to do in life. He could live without them. Die without them too…

Looking at the script he smiled a little, but it never reached his eyes.

  
  


"This was meant for grandfather. Not me. It’s sad he couldn’t see this himself when he was alive."

  
  


Armin closed, just looking at it felt like a knife is being plunged inside him. Armin thought about giving it to his grandfather when he goes visit his grave site.

  
  


On a different note Armin didn’t want to be mean to Mike friends, but Armin made it a rule to not lie so he was going to tell those group he didn’t want to get involved with them and friendship with him is like walking on air.

  
  


"…. Don’t bother, this one is enough… If it’s that big I doubt my dad and I could find a place for it….. Beside he’s your grandfather…. You should keep it. I didn’t know he was your family until captain America said it."

  
  


Armin looked away even more .

  
  


"I’m ready to leave, I should call a cab…. I’m not going to have much enjoyment here now… I’ll just get looked at."

Never one did Armin mention the word fun or having fun to Mike. Unless it was his dad his fun entertainment is secluded.

  
  


**"I wasn’t justifying them. You said I would need to prove to you that they can be your friends too just like I am."**

  
  


He said with a soft chuckle. He was just letting him know what he’d see in them as time passes.

  
  


**"Yes it’s true that it was written for your grandfather but the meaning is still the same even now."**

  
  


Mike said softly looking down at the words written on the page before Armin closed the book.

  
  


**"Well it’s not as if it’s entirely huge but I don’t thing the frame will fit through the door of my mom’s car, it’s not something I can bring on my bike either though….. Maybe if I took out the second spare in her trunk it could probably fit in there since the lid of her trunk is wider than any of her doors…."**

  
  


He said thinking out loud to himself.

  
  


**"But, no great grandfather made that painting for the person he intended to give it to so that painting already belonged to that person. And besides he was my mom’s grandfather. He died when I was three so it wasn’t as if I actually knew him. I just got to know him through reading his journals….. Sometimes if I’m in the mood for it I’ll finish one of his paintings with my mom. Besides… In giving the painting to you I’m giving it to the person who owns it now. The painting has always belonged to your grandfather because great grandpa painted that one solely for your grandfather with an inscription on the back and everything."**

  
  


Mike said even though he had wanted to keep that part a surprise for when he could bring Armin to come see it but he got the feeling if he didn’t say that it was something that had belonged to his grandfather since the beginning of it’s existence he didn’t think Armin would ever come see it.

  
  


**"I can still drive you home if you’d like…. We were going to ask you and your dad to join us for dinner but if you’d rather go home I can take you myself."**

  
  


He said gently. Mike was rather wishing that Armin’s grandpa hadn’t passed because it was sad that Armin’s smile didn’t reach his eyes any more. At least when he was around.

 

"Dinner? No one said anything about dinner…"

  
  


Armin would have denied that painting until he mention it was for grandpa and t

hat was the only sole reason he didn’t reject that offering. Anything that could mean anything to his grandpa meant a lot to him which was why Eren bought a house big enough for his grandparent things and theirs. He just have to be careful not to rearranged anything.

  
  


"…. Shouldn’t you be driving your mom home…. I’d rather go home, but my dad might think dinner is great since we just planned on having delivery…"

  
  


Armin didn’t want to spoil his dad night out, he rarely gets to go anywhere for fun these days, but he doubt being in an overly lit museum was any fun if his eyes were not train to take in that light

.. Rubbing his eyes he was working on trying to stop crying. But, the strange tradition he got with his dad was they would keep on crying until one goes to sleep or they would get sick.

In his dad case crying lead to fevers which was why Armin worked so hard to make sure he didn't cry.

  
  


**"Well...we were all talking earlier and we figured we’d wait until the end of the night to see if you guys were hungry or too tired and just wanted to go home."**

  
  


He said with a grin. He happened to fail to mention that earlier had actually been an entire week ago.

  
  


**"Naw it’s fine it’s mom and dad’s anniversary. Dad’s gonna pick mom up after he gets off of work at nine and take her out to their usual place for dinner so I’ve got the car all night…. I should probably look into buying a car for myself since bikes aren’t always practical…. Maybe I’ll start a messenger service…"**

  
  


He said thinking of ways to earn the money instead of just asking his mom for the money. He was brought out of his thoughts on how to make money by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and read the text message from Mikasa.

  
  


"Lucky…. I don’t even have a driving permit.."

  
  


Armin thought about just going to school for driving when he turned sixteen he wanted to be able to drive around so he could take his dad to places. The car was just sitting in the garage wasting it’s life in there.

  
  


Armin looked at Mike phone then at his face, it was obvious his eyes were a dark pink from the continuously outburst of fresh tears.

  
  


**"Apparently Uncle Levi had mom make your dad a dark bubble in the alcove he’s sitting in to keep his eyes from straining from all the lights…"**

  
  


He said to Armin after putting his phone back in his pocket. Mike flomped out on the couch pulling Armin along to lay down with him.

  
  


**"You gotta sleep to stop crying right? Go ahead. I’ll wake you when the Gala’s over."**

  
  


He said since there was a few minutes less than forty-five left to go until eight-thirty.

  
  


"…. It’ll stop on its own…."

  
  


But, even as he said this the second phase was starting to take effect immediately when his eyes felt heavy and droopy like his body was indeed telling him to shut down. It made Armin wonder how did he know that….

 

"….. That old man better not be hitting on my dad…I'll castrate him if he does anything to him."

  
  


In fact he was just about to get up when Mike fell over pulling him down along with him that his head was using Mike chest as a pillow and this time that a small pinkish hues dust Armin nose….

  
  


Out of stubborn pride he tried to keep himself awake to the bitter end, but it prove to no avail when he went completely laxed and his dark lashes covered his stinging eyes… It was like last time when he feel asleep in his dad arms after he cried for hours on end…

  
  


It was strange now because he could actually fall asleep in Mike’s arm.

  
  


***

Eren felt a little stunned by that, because for one thing he just meet the guy and for him to take a liking to him so fast after she commented about his personality and him justifying it. It was kind of hard to tell what sort of relationship they’ll have. Eren just assumed the professional one and an occasional formal meeting, but that was about it…. Now that their kids were involved what status did that bump too.

  
  


"I guess…. It might be a good thing? Maybe? I’m not sure about that one, Doctor. She made it seem like it was an impossible fest. All I ask is to be respected, that goes for anyone I don’t mind if no one likes me or want to hold my hand and be friends with me. I’ll show the same courtesy to anyone."

  
  


He responded,

  
  


Levi chuckled softly.

  
  


_"Maura wasn’t lying… I don’t usually like people but even though I separate my work self from my private self I can’t just forget the things I’ve seen as my work self….. I was thoroughly captivated by your eyes."_

  
  


Levi said turning towards him and gently taking his hand in his.

  
  


  
  


  
  


"Dr. Wilson said the same thing about my eyes. You're not falling for me are you? It’s probably because of the colors you’re interested in. I’m told by my friends how pretty they are when they get to see it."

  
  


 

_"Yes your eyes are beautiful but it’s your sou reflected in your eyes that makes them so captivating…"_

  
  


He said memorizing Eren’s face because he planned on adding his entire face the next time he drew Eren’s eyes. Levi was quite amused that Eren didn’t realize he had just been flirting with him and he couldn’t help finding it cute.

Even though it was dark he couldn’t honestly tell where they are or how it got dark were they in a curtain room like one of those VIP rooms he saw once in his life time…

  
  


He didn’t hear anyone pull the curtain so it might have been an automatic switch of it dropping down like he thought about in his high school days in theater.

  
  


_"Well about that... What if I said I was, Eren. What if I want to hold your hand and be your friend?"_

  
  


Levi asked though the tone of his voice was slightly erotic when he said the word Friend.

  
  


_"Would you mind?"_

  
  


Levi asked turning Eren’s hand over in his and tracing the lines of his palm with the pad of his thumb.

Feeling a hand taking one of his hand he looked down at what he assume was the adjoin flesh.

Looking back up he couldn’t get his eyes to focus on the man to his side that faced him.

  
  


"Uh."

  
  


Well, his response was surely intelligible... this was defiantly the GTO moment where he should go, but he finds him blushing like an idiot glued to the damn spot... This was certainly a new and strange of an event even for him and he had thought he got over this kind of thing.

  
  


Commander himself gave a low growl in warning.

  
  


"I uh... I don’t mind. Just don’t regret it, I’m often told how much of a handful I can be."

  
  


Eren palm twitched, he was praying he wouldn't notice how his palm got a little sweaty as he cleared his throat.

  
  


  
  


_"There is not a single thing that I regret in my lifetime so I doubt that you will become a regret….. Tell me though because I am quite curious…. Have you ever dated before?"_

  
  


He asked tracing the lines up along each of Eren’s long fingers.

  
  


Of course Levi line of questioning would throw him in for a loop…that he resisted to being flabbergasted.

  
  


"Uh, yeah I had a few girlfriends when I was younger. Why?…"

  
  


Eren has dated, but he quit after the last one. The emotional stress was a lot more draining because there was always an I in the relationship and he had found out earlier that they were just using him to boost status not for the fact they were in love with him. Eren never hold it against them and it wasn’t like he lain with any of the people he dated either. Eren thought it was troublesome because he thinks they could practically take advantage of his poor sight or he couldn’t give more to himself to other to do things normal couple would like to go and go in broad daylight.

  
  


Eren could make the effort at night or cloudy days, but sometimes that wasn’t enough and add to his ability not to drive his value just go down hill from there. Eren heard about the whole burden of taking care of handicap people and Eren didn’t want to be one of those.

  
  


_"Oh I was just curious because you seem so innocent…. I thought it may be due because you had never dated before."_

  
  


Eren coughed a little going for the next best safe object.

  
  


"You have wonderful kids, by the way. They should schedule a play date to come over. I can still make some mean flavored popcorn."

  
  


He grinned, but lost that grinned when he just said something impulsive... What the hell was he doing?

  
  


Levi smirked almost evilly when he accepted immediately.

  
  


_"Heh… That sounds like a good idea… Perhaps we should involve the four legged children in that as well."_

  
  


He said with a soft chuckle. Erwin and Mikasa could keep Eren son busy while Major, Lieu and Hope could keep the animals busy while he flirted with Eren some more. He wonder how cute he would look blushing a deep red.

When he mention four legged kids he raised an eyebrow,

  
  


"You have furry children too? Must be a handful, but if we're going out it has to be close to dark and we tend to go to the lake for my outings we schedule one for next Saturday."

  
  


Just then Eren felt himself being screwed from not only the front, but from the back as well... for falling into that pot hole at his own device...

  
  


God damn it... Levi was fucking charming him and Eren has no immune to block it unless it was scumbags..

  
  


Eren was doing this to himself and he needed a safety net so he changed his subject, yet again. This was so painfully awkward he was reliving his nightmare of courting a girl to the dance..

  
  


“Isn't this um spot dark for you? I won't mind if the curtain is parted a little.”

  
  


_"I don’t mind the dark in the slightest and I can see perfectly well in the dark… Usually the only reason I have light’s on in my house is simply for the fact that my daughter refuses to allow me to live as a vampire as she puts it."_

  
  


He said with a chuckle as he continued to trace the man’s palm with his thumb loving the way he made this man feel.

  
  


Eren blinked to that,

  
  


Feeling a hand taking one of his hand he looked down at their adjoin flesh.

  
  


"Well your daughter is right, being in the dark is not always good even if you can see in it."

  
  


Eren felt a little distracted as the thumb slide over the lines in his palm, just how long did he plan on doing this.

  
  


_"I prefer the dark though. It free’s me from thoughts that I wish I could forget some times…"_

  
  


Levi said in response to him saying that Mikasa was right. He knew health wise that it was true but mentally was something different.

  
  


  
  


"Um, I think that there are some things that one can’t forget even if shrouded in darkness. It won’t make the after effect last for very long. You sounded sad just now, are you okay? I can’t see you very well so I can’t be sure how you feel on your face, so are you okay?"

  
  


He asked.

  
  


_"A long time ago my mother always said. ‘The lips can lie all they want but the eyes can never hide the truth from us.’ I didn’t know why she said that to us but, when we moved here when I was seven, just before my sister was born. My father was killed but, my mother never talked about it. She died just before I turned fourteen."_

  
  


He said with a shrug. He didn’t really like remembering that time because he had to make it look like his mother was still alive so that he and Leah wouldn’t be put into the system and be separated because his mother said that no matter what happens he and Leah should never be separated. He thought that meant their family shouldn’t be split up so Levi and Leah held a private funeral telling no one their mother was dead until Levi turned eighteen and Leah was off at a private school she had begged him to send her to. He had some how managed to work four job, go to school and still have a relationship with Akira despite her mother’s initial disapproval.

  
  


Eren lips parted a little, he said something he shouldn't have some where in the beginning...but, even so he listen to him. This wasn't something a patient and a doctor would do and Eren had to face the fact this was more then just that. Eren couldn't put a blind eye to this when Levi spoke to him about his past.

“I'm sorry.”

 

Levi raised his hand and gently kissed the palm of Eren’s hand before setting it free to stand. Slowly he walked over to the closed curtain as he shoved his hands into his pockets, tilted his head back and closed his eyes recalling with vivid clarity all the things he wished he could forget.

  
  


_"Don't be, I wanted to tell you. For someone who can never forget even a single moment there are many things that should be forgotten if only for the bearers sanity…. I watched my father be run through as we fled our home by a man in mask… Seven years I spent in the army as a combatant and a doctor. I have seen my fair share of death and I have seen people die who did not deserve that fate….. So sometimes when I am in the dark and I allow it to swallow me I can pretend if it is even just for a moment that I have forgotten all of their faces and I am not having to relive their final moments over and over again…… The darkness affords me the ability to hide it all from my daughter so that I do not have to burden her with my own sins…"_

  
  


He said softly wishing that it would rain soon that he could stand under it and let it wash away these heavy feelings of loss and grief. Even the memory of Akira’s brilliant smile brought deep pangs of sadness piercing through his chest. He has yet to find someone or something to fill that void in his heart that she left behind. There was nothing and no one who could replace her but did he dare hope to find real love again even if it was what she wanted? He still read the letter she wrote to him just before she had Mikasa as she was on her way to the hospital. It was as if she knew she would die giving birth to their daughter. He wished he could forget all the lives that were lost or at least just their faces. With him nothing ever faded with time because he was someone who couldn’t forget a single detail.

  
  


  
  


Eren felt something soft being pressed to his hand before it was let go.

 

Something was wrong, but no matter how hard he tried to get his damn eyes it decided it was on vacation even with the glasses he could only make out a shape. With a light tap of his shoe to Commander side the dog wordlessly rolled over clearing a path for Eren.

  
  


Eren just couldn't sit still so using his better judgment he went to the shape that outlined a body in dark clothing.

  
  


Getting to his feet he went over to him hugging him from behind,

  
  


"I know it’s painful, it seems like we have a lot of things in common. I'm pretty sure you're not conning me so I want to say this...It’ll be okay."

  
  


Eren rested his chin on his shoulder placing his cheeks next to the doctor slightly cooler one and in by doing so his hair clip broke under the heavy stands of his hair from the shift. Eren didn’t mind it tumbling down around him since it was a cheap small clip to begin with and he knows he gets what he pays for. He'll just remove the other clips he got stored in his hair now that one side of it is down.

  
  


"I’m sorry I brought you back to your painful memories. I really am sorry about that, Levi."

  
  


Releasing one arm from around the man body he had to ignore the well physic underneath to have a hand lightly pressed into the doctor forehead pushing up some of his hair up as he gave into a comforting hug.

  
  


"I feel that... your heart is crying, yet I don't feel no tears on my face. If you want you can use my shoulder if you like. I have a feeling you haven't cried in a very long time right? I’m still really sorry for my careless comments."

  
  


Eren murmur putting more strength into his hug to secure the man.

  
  


Levi was a bit surprised when Eren’s taller frame was pressed up against his and his arms wrapped around Levi’s body. It was like his heart stuttered tripping over itself which surprised him greatly. He hadn’t felt that sensation since Akira hugged him after she found out his mom died and he was the one keeping his family together when they were fourteen. He was shocked to the point of stillness, but he could hear what Eren was saying, but it took him a moment to register the words.

  
  


_"Ahem…… You don’t have to apologize. You’re not the one that brought those memories forward they are always there just under the surface since I can never forget."_

  
  


Levi said softly. He liked the sound of his name on Eren’s lips it gave his heart that trippy feeling again. One of his hands slipped out to rest on Eren’s arm that was wrapped around him. Even though Eren was tall and he felt small... It was nice like he's trying to protect him from something if he held on tight enough.

  
  


Now Eren felt bad…. He wanted to hear that mellow heartbeat from before when it was tranquil.

  
  


"You asked about my dating life right. I find it easy to talk to you so I'll tell you. I’m not an innocent… It probably didn't get any deeper then a few months of dating. I had far too many things on my plate to handle at my adolescent years."

  
  


He replied,

  
  


"Like you, my parents died young. Allen became my guardian, but I lived alone. I graduated early and went into medicine practicing surgery. My family served their country and I served mine until my eyes became useless. I found my meaning in life when I took in my mentor grandchild. Instead of looking back to the past Levi, even though there will be days you’ll still recall it. There are people who looks up to you. Who needs you. And love you just the way you are. I’m just a stranger when I say this, but I like the sound your voice make. It’s just that the sound that you’re making now is painful to listen."

  
  


Eren told him truthfully his ears could pick up an irregular heartbeat a mile away.

Placing a soft kiss to the side of Levi face near the corner of his eyes, Eren loosen his hold to step back lightly from the pressed body that had been in moments before.

  
  


"Let's get a drink alright?"

 

 

_"Allen was a good man and a childhood friend of my mothers…… He was the one who helped us flee Reverie and brought us here to Louisiana… I’ve grew up in this town since I was seven. The only time I left was when I joined the military and when I came home when I found out I had a daughter….. Then again after he grandmother died and then when my godson came to live with us we moved back."_

  
  


He said softly. He hadn’t been expecting nor had he been prepared for the gentle kiss to the side of his face that nearly stopped his heart in it’s tracks. Just as quickly as the kiss had come the warmth that had been wrapped around him disappeared that without thinking he turned and grabbed the man by the arm and brought him into his embrace. Levi’s other hand came up and brought his face down to meet his in a slow sweet kiss.

  
  


A startle sound escaped Eren lips that it was enough for Levi to do what he had been thinking all night as to what he wanted to do. The soft velvet tongue slipped through between unguarded teeth to stroke at the slightly minted taste of Eren. The jolt Levi felt underneath his palm was all the encouragement he needed when he pressed more firmly into. Eren glasses tilted down and this time Levi could see those gorgeous eyes staring right at him.

  
  


_'That's right, Eren.. Watch only me..'_

  
  


Tilting Eren head to reach the root of his mouth Eren let loose a low moan that Eren gaze hooded low while Levi eyes stared at him point blank. There was no confusion or hesitation in those gaze and Eren eyes caught traces of it like a jig saw puzzle.

  
  


Eren found himself giving in when he closed his eyes responding to the rich taste that was clearly all Levi's like a deep taste of rich red wine or something.

  
  


With weak hands...Eren grasp a jacket like material by trying to hold to something of reality that this was actually happening now... He couldn't believe that this was happening, but he knew from the stuttering heartbeat that rages inside his rib cage told him other wise.

  
  


Levi felt Eren pressed into him when he was pulling away that he gave a light smirk cupping the back of Eren soft hair to do so much more. His hands easily found the rest of the clips and pulled them free for the rest of that delicious chocolate to pool around them.

  
  


“Eren.”

He breathed in a husky tone that was devilishly low to made the brunet tremble.

  
  


_'Good...he's sensitive..'_

  
  


Levi thought when he rubbed his ears and Eren gave the cutest of sound that was reaching into the red hot zone. He was this close in doing him right then and there that he regrettably broke the kiss with a silent pop. Levi even licked away the saliva that connected them together, Eren stumbled and Levi strong hand gripped his shoulder.

  
  


Levi made sure Eren was sitting before he stepped back tucking in those hair clips inside his pocket.

  
  


_"Thanks. I feel much better…. I’ll go get those drinks wait here so you don’t have to be bothered by the lights."_

  
  


Levi said with a bright happy smile even if Eren couldn’t see it it could be heard in his voice before he slipped through the curtain. He got himself from bourbon and Eren a fruity drink with only a tiny amount of alcohol in it that couldn’t be tasted. With the drinks in hand he returned to Eren and handed Eren the drink he had gotten for him.

  
  


_"I hope this is okay…"_

  
  


He said when he handed Eren the fruity drink and then sat beside him once again.

  
  


That night, Eren knew he was in trouble because his face was still very much inflamed by the heat that still burned under his skin....

And even as he went home carrying a knocked out Armin into the house...

  
  


He wordlessly strip him of his clothes and tucked him in before he did the same thing to himself giving in to the squeaky moan he let out into his pillow..

  
  


'….I kissed my doctor...'

  
  


He groaned out....

  
  


'And then he kissed me too...'

  
  


He whined...

“And...and oh god, I kissed him back too...”

  
  


Eren talked into his pillow by thump his pillow with his fist like a school girl that got Commander looking at him as if the adult had gone crazy.

'Oh no...'

Eren was in so so so so so much trouble....

  
  


He has a thing for his silver tongue devil of an eye doctor, doesn't he... Eren can still feel his lips tingling against his and the slight hard nub that was between his legs..

 

 


End file.
